Retour à l'innocence
by milael
Summary: Alors qu'ils pensaient que c'était une simple chasse, deux des trois Winchester sont deux nouvelles victimes de la créature qu'ils chassent.
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma toute nouvelle fic. Certains élèments ne tiennent pas compte de la série comme par exemple, la mort de John qui n'a pas eu lieu dans ma fic. J'espère que la fic vous plaira.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Dans une petite chambre de motel, deux hommes tentaient de s'occuper comme ils pouvaient en attendant le retour d'un troisième homme. Tandis que Dean nettoyait ses armes, John semblait occupé par la lecture d'un journal. Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heurs qu'ils attendaient le retour de Sam, envoyé à la bibliothèque pour des recherches de dernières minutes. En ce moment, leur affaire avait lieu à Crawford dans le Nebraska. Des hommes et des femmes disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. Ils n'étaient jamais retrouvés malgré toutes les recherches organisées par la police locale et les habitants. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre les victimes. Elles pouvaient être âgées ou jeunes, petites ou grandes, brunes ou blondes. Rien ne définissait le profil des victimes. Pas de similitudes dans leur vie, pas d'amis en commun, rien. Trois disparitions chaque mois pendant quatre mois puis rien. La police n'avait trouvé aucun suspect, aucun indice qui pourrait la conduire à trouver le coupable. En voyant l'article, les trois Winchester avaient conclu que c'était une affaire pour eux et s'étaient tout de suite rendus ici.

Comme la police, ils n'avaient pas trouvé quoi que ce soit mis à part une boucle d'oreille à côté de la maison de l'une des victimes. N'ayant trouvé sur internet qui pourrait les aider, Sam avait décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque. C'était il y a deux heures. Maintenant, les deux autres Winchester attendaient impatiemment que le jeune homme revienne pour savoir ce qu'il avait apprit. Durant ce temps, John et Dean avaient du faire quelque chose pour ne pas s'ennuyer. C'était pourquoi ils se retrouvaient à nettoyer des armes et à lire un journal. Mais il était clair qu'ils s'ennuyaient en voyant leur visage. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit cessant toute activité dans la chambre. Sam entra et ferma la porte. Il ne put faire qu'un pas avant que son frère et son père ne sautent sur lui.

- T'en as mit du temps. Qu'est-ce t'as trouvé ? demanda Dean.

Sam s'assit sur l'une des trois chaises de la pièce et sortit ses papiers de son sac.

- On a à faire à un démon, informa Sam. Ce démon prend la forme d'une femme et se nourrit de l'innocence des personnes qu'il enlève. Il vit généralement dans les endroits inhabités comme des usines désaffectées ou bien des maisons abandonnées.

- Comment met-on un terme à ses activités ? demanda John.

- Grâce à une incantation.

Sam prit deux feuilles et les donna à Dean et John qui les prirent pour regarder. C'était une incantation écrite en latin plutôt longue et difficile à réciter.

- Il faut trouver maintenant où se cache ce démon, dit Dean après avoir lu l'incantation.

- C'est fait. Il se trouve dans la seule maison abandonnée de la ville. Et comme la maison se trouve dans une zone déserte, impossible d'entendre des cris ou des bruits étranges.

- Parfait alors nous pouvons y aller ce soir, annonça John.

**Le soir**

Les trois Winchester étaient dans la maison avec chacun une bouteille d'eau bénite dans la main. En étant entrés, ils s'étaient séparés pour couvrir les trois étages de la maison. Aucun n'eut la chance de trouver quelque chose. Ils se rejoignirent à l'entrée.

- Il ne reste plus que la cave, dit Dean.

- Allons-y.

Les trois chasseurs se rendirent en silence vers la cave dont l'entrée se trouvait à la cuisine. John ouvrit la porte et passa en premier, suivit par Sam et par Dean. Doucement, ils descendirent les escaliers et atteignirent une salle froide et peu éclairée. La salle était en fait un long couloir large, illuminé par quelques ampoules peu éclairantes. Les chasseurs longèrent le couloir avec prudence, prêts à agir au moindre problème. Ils finirent par atteindre une porte en bois massif avec une poignée en fer. Ce fut John qui l'ouvrit après avoir regardé ses deux fils. La porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler une large pièce tout aussi froide que le couloir. La lumière qui éclairait les lieux provenaient de torches accrochées aux murs. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une table nappée d'un tissu en velours violet où était posé un miroir dont les contours étaient peints en argent. Mais ce qui dégoûtaient le plus les trois Winchester étaient les cadavres pendus au mur par leurs poignets. Certains étaient déjà en décomposition avancée. L'odeur de la mort et de la décomposition régna dans la pièce et asphixia presque les trois chasseurs qui durent retenir un haut-le-coeur. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace du démon qu'ils chassaient.

Les trois Winchester avancèrent dans la pièce et regardèrent les lieux.

- Quelque chose n'est pas normal ici, dit Sam, les sourcils froncés.

- Je te l'accorde petit frère, rien n'est normal ici.

- Non regarde, tu ne trouves pas quelque chose d'étrange à propos des corps ?

Dean et John regardèrent les corps avec plus d'attention. C'est là qu'ils remarquèrent ce qui gênait Sam.

- Ce sont des corps d'enfants et non d'adultes, dit Sam.

- Quel remarquable sens d'observation ! s'exclama une voix.

Les Winchester se retournèrent et virent une jeune femme à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle était très belle et très séduisante. La jeune femme était grande et mince avec des cheveux mi-longs châtain clair et des yeux marron. Elle portait une robe noire longue et une paire de boucles d'oreilles. La nouvelle arrivante regarda les trois chasseurs avec un sourire carnassier. Son regard était celui d'un prédateur qui avait trouvé sa proie et la fixait avec désir et envie. Sam, Dean et John comprirent que c'était le démon qu'il recherchait.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fic. Je tenais à remercier **Jubey-Kazuki** qui a bien voulu accepter corriger mes chapitres et aussi pour la review ^^ Merci à ceux qui lisent et qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs alertes et favoris. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Inconsciemment, les trois Winchester se rapprochèrent entre eux. Ils fixèrent le démon qui les regardait avec ce même sourire carnassier.

- Les trois Winchester au complet ! Je rêvais de ce moment depuis tant d'années.

- Ton rêve est devenu réalité, dit Dean. Mais pour très peu de temps.

La femme ou plutôt le démon ayant prit l'apparence d'une femme se mit à rigoler.

- En effet, j'en ai bien peur. Mais avant, je vais bien m'amuser.

Avant que l'un des Winchester ne put faire quelque chose, le démon les projeta tout en les séparant. John frappa violemment le mur gauche et tomba sans se relever, sa tête ayant percuté fortement le mur. Sam et Dean furent projetés à l'autre bout de la pièce et tombèrent lourdement sur la table qui cassa. Du coup, les deux Winchester se trouvèrent sur une pile de bois. Ils se relevèrent mais le démon en avait profité pour se rapprocher. Il se retrouvait maintenant en face des deux chasseurs qui, d'un coup, se retrouvèrent plaqués contre le mur. La femme-démon les avait immobilisés dans l'espoir qu'ils ne puissent pas contrer ses plans. Elle rit en les voyant sans défense. Aucun des deux Winchester ne put parler. La pression exercée sur leur trachée les en empêchait.

- Vous voici à ma merci chasseurs. Que pourrai-je bien faire de vous ? demanda-t-elle en se tapotant le menton d'un doigt grand et fin.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux hommes incapables de faire le moindre mouvement et les examinèrent. Le démon se lécha soudainement les lèvres.

- Tant d'innocence dans un corps si petit ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas remarquer cela avant ?

Sam et Dean se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, ne comprenant pas vraiment le charabia du démon. Ce dernier pensait à haute voix et ne semblait pas se préoccuper des deux hommes... jusqu'au moment où il finit par sortir de ses pensées avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. La femme-démon recula un peu tout en riant qui, pour les chasseurs, ressemblait à un rire dément.

- Dites au revoir à ce corps mes doux agneaux.

Les deux Winchester grimacèrent intérieurement en entendant le surnom donné par le démon. Ce dernier se mit à réciter une incantation dans une langue étrangère. Au début, rien ne se passa. Puis, les deux Winchester ressentit un courant d'air glacé les envahir. Le froid s'incrusta dans leurs os et les fit frissonner. Ce froid se transforma en une douleur horrible qui empirait de seconde en seconde. C'était comme si tout leur être était en feu. Leurs muscles se contractaient violemment, leurs os semblaient craquer et se dissoudre, leur peau semblait s'étirer et se craqueler. La douleur était tellement forte, tellement intense qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la pression sur leur corps disparaître. Ils purent ainsi hurler même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte.

Ce fut en entendant les cris de douleur que John se réveilla. Pendant une seconde, il oublia où il était. Mais les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête sans se préoccuper de la douleur que ressentait le chasseur à cet endroit. Il laissa un petit gémissement qui fut couvert par les cris de douleur qui n'aidaient pas du tout son mal de tête. Doucement, il se releva et s'appuya contre le mur. Il finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner. La femme-démon se tenait debout devant une lumière blanche très grande. C'était de la lumière que provenaient ces cris de douleur qui ne cessaient toujours pas. Mais lorsqu'il ne vit nulle part sa famille alors qu'il entendait leur cris, il savait que ses deux fils étaient en danger. Faisant abstraction de sa douleur, il sortit une feuille de sa poche et la déplia. Il s'agissait de l'incantation trouvée par Sam quelques heures auparavant.

La femme-démon ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le réveil de John. Elle était focalisée sur la lumière blanche. Du coup, le chasseur put profiter de son inattention pour réciter correctement l'incantation. Sam avait informé sa famille qu'il fallait prononcer correctement et distinctement les mots pour que l'incantation marche. Alors c'était ce qu'il faisait. Au moment où il termina de réciter ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la feuille, le démon finit ce qu'il récitait. Tandis que la lumière grandit pour ensuite disparaître, le démon, lui, explosa en mille morceaux. John percuta une nouvelle fois le mur puis tout devint silencieux.

Quelques minutes après, il finit par se relever en grimaçant.

- Pourquoi ce foutu démon a-t-il dû exploser ? ronchonna-t-il en enlevant les morceaux de chair que le démon avait laissé en explosant. Il pouvait pas tomber en poussières ou disparaître tout simplement.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de ronchonner contre des démons qui explosaient à tout va, le jeune chasseur se tourna en direction de la lumière dans l'espoir de voir sa famille mais ce qu'il vit manqua de lui donner une crise cardiaque.


	3. Chapter 3

Slaut, voici le chapitre 3 qui est pour l'instant le plus long de cette fic. Merci à **Alice Loves Rock Music**, **Kynn**, **fouine13**, **Rubie blakie** et à **Jubei-Kazuki** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Devant John ne se tenaient pas Dean et Sam mais plutôt deux enfants. Deux enfants de trois ans qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se débarrasser des vêtements qui appartenaient à Dean et Sam. Les deux garçons finirent par se lever et regardèrent John. Les deux enfants se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils avaient un air de famille. L'un avait des cheveux blonds assez longs et des yeux vert tandis que l'autre avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux vert avec une touche de bleu. Ils étaient petits et minces et portaient chacun le tee-shirt de Sam ou de Dean qui, en passant, était très grand. Les deux petits ne bougèrent pas mais continuèrent de regarder John. Ce dernier était trop choqué pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Les deux enfants finirent par lâcher John des yeux et se regardèrent. Le vieux chasseur ne s'attendit pas à leur réaction. Les deux garçons écarquillèrent leurs yeux et laissèrent chacun un juron échapper de leur bouche. C'était assez amusant du fait que ce qui s'échappait en réalité de leur bouche ressemblait plus à un cri aïgu qu'à un juron.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda le garçon blond.

- J'en sais rien, répondit le deuxième.

- Papa ! appelèrent les deux enfants en même temps.

Ils se tournèrent tout deux en direction de John et le regardèrent avec interrogation. Le chasseur regarda les deux enfants avec surprise. Mais ce regard se transforma très vite en amusement en voyant les deux têtes innocentes devant lui. Il comprit très vite qui étaient les enfants ce qui le fit rire. C'était l'une des choses les plus amusantes qu'il ait vu durant toute sa vie.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? Je ne trouve pas cela marrant, dit le garçon brun.

John arrêta de rire bien qu'il devait se contrôler pour ça et regarda l'enfant qui venait de parler. Ce dernier avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et le regardait avec colère. Enfin John supposa que c'était de la colère car les cheveux dans les yeux et l'air innocent gâchèrent cet effet. Le jeune homme regarda ensuite l'autre enfant. Il avait la même position que le premier et regardait John avec le même regard. Le chasseur repartit alors dans un autre fou rire qui dura deux bonnes minutes. Le père des frères Winchester finit par se calmer et reprit son souffle.

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Je ne trouve pas cela drôle papa.

- Sam a raison, approuva l'enfant blond. Regarde dans quel état nous sommes à cause de ce démon !

- Je vois très bien, répondit John avec un sourire. Vous êtes redevenus des enfants.

En effet, Sam et Dean Winchester étaient redevenus des enfants de 3 ans aussi mignons que craquants. L'enfant blond qui était en réalité Dean fit un pas en avant. Malheureusement, son pied se prit dans le tee-shirt qu'il portait et il tomba par terre. Sam, qui était l'enfant brun, se précipita pour aider son frère à se relever. Inutile de dire que la scène était amusante et que John avait vraiment du mal à retenir un nouveau fou rire. Avec l'aide de Sam, Dean se releva.

- On devrait retourner au motel et trouver une solution à ce problème.

Même si la situation était amusante, John était d'accord avec Sam. S'il ne voulait pas avoir pour fils des gosses de 3 ans, il avait intérêt à trouver une solution. Le chasseur prit alors les vêtements qui étaient par terre et suivit sa famille. Une fois dehors, la famille Winchester se dirigea vers l'Impala. Cette dernière n'était pas garée très loin. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Dean et Sam découvrirent une surprise peu plaisante. En effet, ils étaient trop petits pour ouvrir la portière de l'Impala, même s'ils se mettaient sur la pointe des pieds et tendaient leurs bras. John se rendit compte de cela et ouvrit la porte arrière.

- Désolé mais je ne vais pas prendre le risque d'être arrêté parce qu'un enfant de 3 ans est installé à l'avant de la voiture, donna-t-il comme explication face à deux regards interrogateurs.

Sam et Dean grimpèrent sur le siège arrière et s'installèrent tandis que John referma la portière et prit place derrière le volant. Dean marmonna en passant que si jamais son père arrivait à rayer sa voiture alors il aurait à faire à lui ce qui sourire Sam. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent au motel. De nouveau, John ouvrit la portière pour que ses fils puissent descendre. Il ferma la voiture et se dirigea vers leur chambre avec deux membres de sa famille sur les talons. Une fois à l'intérieur, Dean et Sam se précipitèrent pour prendre l'ordinateur et l'agenda du père afin de rechercher une solution.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire là ? demanda John.

- C'est évident, répondit Sam.

- Oui et bien désolé mais vous êtes trop petits pour ça. Vous devriez plutôt attendre sur le lit.

Il se reçut deux regards courroucés et soupira. Deux secondes après, Dean jura en jetant son agenda.

- C'est pas vrai ! J'arrive même pas à lire !

- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit, dit John avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller vous asseoir sur le lit, ordonna-t-il en enlevant l'ordinateur des mains de Sam.

- Hey ! s'exclama Sam avec indignation.

- C'est un ordre, répliqua John.

Dean se tourna vers son père.

- Mais papa...

- Pour l'instant, vous n'êtes que des enfants de 3 ans, incapables de faire des recherches.

- Et tu comptes faire les recherches ? demanda Sam.

- Oui et je vais demander de l'aide, marmonna le père des frères Winchester. Cette affaire est devenue un peu plus compliquée.

- A qui ?

- Bobby.

A cette réponse, Sam et Dean pâlirent considérablement. John sourit en comprenant que les deux Winchester ne voulaient pas que le vieux chasseur les voit dans cet état.

- Désolé mais c'est la seule solution. En plus, nous ne sommes pas très loin de chez lui alors ça tombe bien. Maintenant, vous restez tranquille pendant que je vais prendre une douche. Et interdiction de sortir de cette chambre et même de bouger du lit.

Quand il se reçut deux regards incrédules comme réponse, John manqua de se taper la tête. La situation n'était plus vraiment amusante maintenant, surtout que ses fils étaient aussi têtus que des mules.

- C'est compris ?

Aucune réponse. Sam et Dean n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Le jeune chasseur soupira et décida d'appliquer le 'aux grands maux les grands remèdes'. Il prit alors Sam par les aisselles et le souleva, gagnant au passage un cri d'indignation de la part de son fils cadet. Il le posa alors sur le lit et avant que Dean ne puisse réagir, il fit de même avec son fils aîné.

- Ne bougez pas sinon vous aurez à faire à moi, menaça-t-il en pointant un doigt en direction des deux Winchester.

Voyant que sa menace marchait, John sourit et prit ses affaires avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

******************************

Dix minutes plus tard, John sortit de la salle de bain, aussi propre qu'un sou neuf. Il fut satisfait en voyant que ses fils lui avaient obéit et étaient restés sur le lit. Après s'être assis sur l'autre lit de la chambre, le chasseur remarqua que Sam et Dean semblaient lui faire la tête. Du moins, ils étaient obstinés à ne pas le regarder, ni à lui parler. Apparemment, ce qu'il avait fait dix minutes plus tôt ne leur avait pas plût. John sourit et parla.

- La douche est libre, l'un de vous deux peut aller se laver maintenant. Bien sûr, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous laver, n'hésitez pas à me le demander.

Deux cris indignés lui parvinrent aux oreilles et il se mit à rire face à l'expression que portaient les deux Winchester devenus enfant.

- Comment oses-tu demander ça ? demanda Sam alors que Dean regarda son père.

- Je te ferai remarquer Sammy que ce n'est pas la première fois que je demande cela. Rappelle-toi qui t'aidait il y a de ça 20 ans.

Sam rougit d'embarras ce qui était plus mignon que comique. Il était tellement embarrassé qu'il ne fit pas attention à son surnom.

- Demain, nous irons vous acheter des vêtements qui seront à votre taille. Maintenant, je vais aller appeler Bobby alors pendant ce temps, vous pouvez prendre votre douche ou bien aller vous coucher tout simplement.

Sans attendre de réponse, John se leva, prit son téléphone et quitta la chambre. Bien sûr, il ne ferma pas la porte car il voulait surveiller ses deux enfants. Il composa le numéro de Bobby, posa son téléphone contre l'oreille et attendit que le chasseur réponde.

_- Oui ? demanda une voix endormie._

- Bobby, c'est moi.

_- John ! Pourquoi m'appelles-tu à cette heure-là ? Tu sais au moins quelle heure il est ?_

- Je suis désolé de te déranger Bobby mais on a un petit problème.

_- Vas-y, je t'écoute, informa Bobby qui semblait réveillé maintenant._

- On est à Crawford dans le Nebraska pour une affaire d'enlèvement. Sammy a découvert que c'était un démon prenant l'apparence d'une femme qui était à l'origine des enlèvements. Il a aussi trouvé un moyen de l'éradiquer. Donc, on est allé là où il se cachait sauf que lorsque nous sommes allés dans son repère, il n'était pas là. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on a crû. Et puis, tout est allé de travers.

John s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il essaya en même temps de chercher les mots pour expliquer ce qu'il était arrivé à ses deux fils.

_- Continue._

- Le démon nous a projetés contre le mur. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé ensuite parce que j'ai perdu connaissance mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, Dean et Sammy criaient et le démon récitait un drôle de truc. Je n'ai pas attendu parce que je pensais que mes fils étaient en danger et j'ai récité l'incantation qui permettait de dire bye-bye au démon.

_- Et ?_

- Le démon a explosé et lorsque je me suis tourné vers les cris, Sam et Dean... et bien... ils...

_- Ils quoi John ?_

- Ils sont redevenus des enfants de 3 ans.

Pendant une dizaine de secondes, le silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne. John attendit la réaction de Bobby qui fut un juron.

_- Je suppose qu'ils prennent mal cela._

- En effet. Tu aurais du voir leur tête, répondit John en riant.

_- Tu as dit Crawford dans le Nebraska ?_

- Oui. Chambre 19, motel Paradise.

_- J'arrive. Je devrais en avoir pour le reste de la nuit pour arriver ici._

- Ok. Bobby ?

_- Oui ?_

- Merci.

John raccrocha tout en soupirant. Au moins, il était sûr d'avoir de l'aide. Le chasseur rentra dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Puis, lorsqu'il se tourna, il fut surprit en voyant Sam et Dean dormir dans leur lit respectif. Ils avaient l'air innocent comme ça. Comme si leurs problèmes ne les affectaient pas. John sourit, attendrit par cette vue même s'il ne l'admettra jamais.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plait. Je tiens à remercier :

**Jubei-Kazuki **(non désolé, il n'y a pas de magasins où tu peux commander des Sammy aussi choupinets que celui-là, hélas ! Même moi, je rêve d'en avoir un *soupir*),

**Rubie blakie** (je te l'accorde, ils sont tellement mignons. J'aimerai trouver les mêmes et les adopter XD),

**Alice Loves Rock Music **(oui, ils savent parler mais ils savent aussi faire autre chose. Tu verras au fur et à mesure des chapitres ^^),

et **TwilightVampires8** (je vois bien Dean comme dans le tout premier épisode de Supernatural, il était tellement mignon ! Et Sam, et bien, j'essaye de l'imaginer et c'est toujours une image amusante qui me vient en tête XD).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le lendemain matin, John fut réveillé par le klaxon d'une voiture. Doucement, il se redressa et regarda l'heure. 7h35. Le chasseur soupira et s'assit au bord de son lit. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses deux fils qui étaient deux adultes de 27 et 23 ans étaient redevenus des enfants de 3 ans. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. En fait si. Il avait une vague idée. Mais c'était le pourquoi qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le démon avait décidé de rajeunir ses enfants ? Pourquoi cette nuit dans la cave ils avaient retrouvé des corps d'enfants et non d'adultes ? Pourquoi cette chasse ne s'était pas passée correctement ? Ces questions restèrent sans réponses dans sa tête. Déjà qu'ils avaient eu du mal à trouver la créature qui enlevait ces hommes et femmes alors trouver pourquoi elle avait décidé de retransformer Sam et Dean en enfant sera beaucoup plus compliqué.

Un gémissement attira l'attention du chasseur. Ce dernier tourna sa tête en direction de la provenance du bruit. Ce qu'il vit l'attendrit énormément. Ses deux enfants dormaient dans le même lit. L'un d'eux s'était sûrement levé durant la nuit et était venu rejoindre l'autre. Dean avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Sam et l'avait ramené contre lui. Sam, lui, était blotti contre son frère et agrippait fortement le tee-shirt trop grand de son aîné. Il avait aussi posé sa tête sous le menton de son frère. Ainsi la tête de Dean reposait sur celle de son cadet. La scène était mignonne à voir. Elle était digne d'être prise en photo aussi.

John les regarda pendant un moment. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vus comme ça. Ils avaient l'air tellement paisible, tellement innocent comme ça. En aucun cas, il ne voulait les réveiller. Qui aurait le cœur de faire cela ? Pas lui en tout cas. Le chasseur se leva sans faire de bruit et prit ses affaires. Toujours sans faire aucun bruit, il se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche bien chaude.

Lorsqu'il sortit dix minutes plus tard propre, rasé et habillé, il remarqua que ses fils dormaient toujours. Un sourire se dessina une nouvelle fois sur son visage et il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Le chasseur les contempla encore un peu mais en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Il avait besoin d'un café et ses fils auraient sûrement faim lorsqu'il se réveilleront mais il ne pouvait pas partir et laisser les deux garçons seuls dans la chambre. Il pouvait très bien les réveiller et les emmener avec lui mais il refusa de faire cela. En plus, ils n'étaient pas habillés correctement et cela attirerait sûrement l'attention de quelqu'un. Décidant que le mieux était de rester ici au motel, il prit l'ordinateur de Sam et commença à faire des recherches en ignorant son besoin matinal de caféine.

***************************

Une heure passa et John ne trouva rien. Cela l'agaça profondément. Il était tellement frustré qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : jeter l'ordinateur contre le mur et le voir exploser avec une grande satisfaction. Mais Sam serait sûrement furieux lorsqu'il verrait cela et il ne tenait pas à affronter la colère de son fils cadet. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur de son fils mais il commençait à être sur les nerfs et franchement, il n'avait pas besoin d'un Sam en colère contre lui. Bon, en même temps, il n'avait pas eu son café du matin et c'était sûrement cela qui était la cause de son agacement. Mais, n'empêche, il ne voulait toujours pas d'un fils furieux sur son dos.

John fut sortit de ses pensées par des coups sur la porte. Le chasseur se leva avec la main sur son arme qui était cachée sous son tee-shirt et alla ouvrir. Le stress s'évacua tout de suite en voyant son vieil ami.

- Bobby ! dit-il avec soulagement. Je suis content que tu sois là.

Bobby entra et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le lit où les deux enfants dormaient.

- Je vois que tu ne plaisantais pas.

- Je ne plaisante jamais avec ce genre de chose, répliqua John avec dureté.

- Je le sais, calme toi. Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça.

Bobby tendit un gobelet d'où une bonne odeur de café chaud en sortait. John le prit immédiatement et avala la moitié du café en deux gorgées.

- Merci, dit-il finalement en allant se rasseoir sur la chaise.

Le plus vieux des chasseurs vint rejoindre son ami à la table. Il regarda Sam et Dean avant de poser son regard sur le plus vieux des Winchester.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Rien. Je ne trouve rien sur Internet qui pourrait être en rapport avec le démon de notre affaire. C'est Sam qui a fait les recherches à la bibliothèque et qui a trouvé ce dont on avait besoin de savoir.

- Sam et Dean t'ont dit ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que tu étais inconscient ?

John réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas demandé à ses fils ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il voulut se frapper la tête pour avoir oublié de demander.

- Non. À vrai dire, ils étaient plus préoccupés par leur état et je ne leur en veux pas. Si c'était moi à leur place, j'aurais réagis bien plus différemment que eux.

- Et toi, de quoi tu te souviens ?

- Lorsque je me suis réveillé, Sam et Dean criaient. C'était d'ailleurs leurs cris qui m'ont réveillé. Je me suis relevé pour savoir ce qui se passait et j'ai vu cette lumière blanche et le démon devant qui récitait quelque chose dans une langue étrangère.

- Ensuite ?

- Après avoir tué le démon, la lumière est partie et c'est là que j'ai vu Sam et Dean. Ils allaient parfaitement bien, mis à part le fait qu'ils sont redevenus des enfants de 3 ans.

- Je vois. Est-ce que...

Bobby fut coupé dans sa phrase par un gémissement provenant du lit. Les deux chasseurs regardèrent en direction des deux frères et virent ceux-là commencer à se réveiller. Les deux enfants ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'ouvrir leurs yeux. Ils se redressèrent doucement et regardèrent les deux adultes qui les fixaient avec appréhension, attendant leur réaction. Ce fut Sam qui parla en premier avec une voix montrant son désappointement.

- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

John sourit avec compassion. Il comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire Sam.

- Salut Bobby, dit Sam.

- Sam, Dean, les salua le vieux chasseur.

- J'ai faim ! S'exclama Dean ce qui fit rire les deux adultes.

Sam, lui, ne fit que secouer la tête montrant son exaspération. Son frère ne changera jamais ! John prit la parole.

- J'irai vous chercher à manger pendant que Bobby vous surveille.

- On n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé, on est assez grand pour ça, répliqua Dean. Et puis, pourquoi on ne peut pas aller avec toi ?

- De un, je te signale que tu es redevenu un enfant de 3 ans, dit John. Et de deux, je ne souhaite pas que les services sociaux soient appelés parce que vous n'êtes pas convenablement habillés. Donc pendant que j'irai chercher à manger et des vêtements, Bobby vous surveillera un point c'est tout.

Les deux frères soupirèrent, sachant que cette bataille était perdue d'avance. De plus, leur père avait raison. Ils ne feraient même pas deux pas dehors que quelqu'un aura déjà appelé la police ou les services sociaux. Voyant que ses fils avaient capitulé, John se leva, prit son manteau, ses clés, son portable et son porte-monnaie et partit, laissant ainsi Bobby s'occuper de ses fils.

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ? Est-ce bien ? Décevant ? Amusant ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, une fois de plus, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre qui est le cinquième de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Ensuite, je souhaite remercier tout ceux qui lisent cette fic, et aussi tout particulièrement :

**Jubei-Kazuki** (qui souhaite tellement avoir un petit Sammy XD),

**Lilice**,

**Kynn** (des photos d'eux en train de dormir seraient génial ! XD),

**girku **(crois-moi, ces chapitres là sont les plus longs que j'ai écris xD Va voir ma fic "_Séparés pour combien de temps ?_" et tu en auras la preuve ^^),

**Alice Loves Rock Music** (et oui, même à cet âge, Dean est toujours un estomac sur pattes) et

**TwilightVampires8** (qui ne craquerait pas devant Sam et Dean qui dorment en se tenant ? Un être sans coeur à mon avis. Et merci pour ton P.S. ^^).

Maintenant que les remerciements sont faits, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Lorsque John fut partit, Bobby regarda les deux frères qui étaient toujours sur le même lit. Apparemment, ces deux-là n'avaient toujours pas remarqué ce petit détail. Cela le fit légèrement sourire. Il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de voir les deux frères dormir ensemble lorsque les Winchester restaient chez lui dans le temps. Et même si des années avaient passé, la vue des deux frères dans le même lit l'attendrissait toujours.

- Vous devriez prendre votre douche en attendant le retour de votre père, dit Bobby.

Les deux frères le regardèrent.

- Tu as raison, approuva Dean. J'y vais en premier avant que Samantha ne prenne toute l'eau chaude.

- Oh tu peux parler toi, répliqua Sam. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous dans la douche pour prendre autant de temps.

Dean ne fit que rire avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sam fut alors seul avec Bobby. Un silence inconfortable régna dans la pièce. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire, ni même faire d'ailleurs. Finalement, Bobby brisa le silence.

- Ne t'en fais pas Sam. On trouvera une solution.

- Je l'espère Bobby, je l'espère.

Le silence se refit, coupé par le chant de Dean qui laissait à désirer.

***************************

John ne mit pas longtemps avant de revenir dans la chambre de motel avec en main le petit-déjeuner et les vêtements achetés. Sam et Dean étaient assis à la table, tous deux de chaque côté de Bobby. Ce dernier était devant l'ordinateur en train de chercher des solutions. Lorsqu'il rentra, toutes les têtes se levèrent vers lui. Le chasseur déposa le petit-déjeuner sur la table et passa les vêtements à ses enfants. Ces derniers se dépêchèrent de les regarder. Leur réaction ne tarda pas.

- Spiderman ! s'exclama Sam.

- Bob l'éponge ! hurla Dean.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'acheter ça ? demandèrent-ils en même temps à leur père.

John était très surpris par la réaction de ses fils. Pourquoi réagissaient-ils comme ça ? Ce n'était que des tee-shirt avec des dessins dessus après tout. Pas de quoi s'écrier. Bobby, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, comprenant parfaitement pourquoi les deux frères réagissaient comme ça. Pauvre John ! Il n'avait même pas idée de ce qu'il venait de faire !

- Quoi ? Ce ne sont que des tee-shirt !

- Mais papa..., commença Dean.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens d'acheter ? le coupa Sam. On n'est plus des gamins.

- C'était la seule chose qu'il y avait, dit John pour se défendre.

Le regard que lui lancèrent ses fils montra clairement qu'ils ne le croyaient pas. Bobby intervint, sentant que ça allait se dégénérer si personne ne faisait quoi que ce soit.

- Les garçons, c'est juste en attendant, ok ? On vous achètera autre chose tout à l'heure.

- Il est hors de question que je me promène dans la rue avec un tee-shirt Bob l'éponge ! s'exclama Dean.

- Malheureusement, tu devras t'en contenter pour l'instant.

Le ton qu'avait employé John fit comprendre que c'était la fin de la conversation. Alors Dean se renfrogna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en boudant. Mais sa moue était tellement adorable que Bobby dut cacher son sourire. John donna à Dean et à Sam leur petit-déjeuner qui comprenait des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable. L'aîné des frères Winchester voulut parler mais un regard de son père suffit à le faire taire. Le père Winchester prit ce qu'il avait commandé et donna le dernier plat à Bobby. Le groupe mangea en silence, tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Finalement, Dean le brisa par une question surprenante.

- Papa, est-ce que j'peux avoir une glace ?

Tout le monde regarda Dean. John ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus : la question, la manière dont avait parlé Dean ou le regard innocent et interrogateur d'un enfant de 3 ans. Pendant un moment, aucune réponse ne fut donnée. Il fallait dire que le père Winchester était bien surpris. Même Sam et Bobby regardaient Dean avec surprise. Finalement, John parla.

- Pas maintenant Dean.

- Pou'quoi ?

- Il n'est pas l'heure pour en manger une.

- Pou'quoi ?

- Parce que. Maintenant, finis de manger.

Dean obéit et retourna à son assiette. Il ne se soucia pas des regards sur lui, ni même du regard qu'échangèrent Bobby et John. Sam, lui, retourna à son assiette comme si rien ne s'était passé. La fin du petit-déjeuner se passa une nouvelle fois dans le silence. Tandis que John et Bobby finirent leur assiette avec une gorgée de café frais, Sam et Dean restèrent assis sur la chaise avec leur assiette à moitié finie devant eux.

- Vous devriez vous habiller maintenant, dit John.

Il gagna deux regards interrogateurs et confus comme réponse.

- Tout seul ? demanda Dean.

- Oui Dean, tu es assez grand pour ça comme tu me le dis si bien.

- John..., commença Bobby mais il fut coupé par Dean.

- Je peux pas tout seul, suis pas assez grand.

John soupira et se leva. Puis il prit Dean dans ses bras et le souleva, s'attendant à une réplique. Mais au lieu de ça, son fils aîné passa ses bras autour du cou de son père et ne dit rien. Ce geste le surprit beaucoup. Pendant que John s'occupa de Dean, Bobby retourna son attention vers Sam. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Lorsque Sam sentit les yeux du vieux chasseur sur lui, il posa son regard sur lui.

- Hey Sam, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'habiller ?

Sam regarda Bobby avec surprise. Il finit par baisser la tête et murmura tellement doucement que le chasseur dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- Peux pas tout seul. Pas assez grand.

Et voilà ! Ce fut au tour de Sam de réagir bizarrement. Apparemment, les deux frères étaient redevenus des enfants de 3 ans mentalement en seulement deux minutes. Bobby se leva et prit le cadet des frères Winchester dans ses bras. Sam s'agrippa alors à la manière d'un koala, ne voulant plus lâcher le chasseur. John et Bobby échangèrent un nouveau regard emplit d'inquiétude.

Après avoir habillé les deux frères, John et Bobby parlèrent de ce qui était arrivé tout en surveillant les deux enfants qui jouaient tranquillement dans un coin de la chambre. Ils firent attention au ton de leur voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention des deux frères.

- Pourquoi mes fils sont-ils redevenus des enfants de 3 ans mentalement ?

- Je ne sais pas Johnny. C'est sans doute à cause du sort.

- En se levant, ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Ils étaient toujours des adultes dans leur tête.

- Je sais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Essayer de trouver une solution tout en s'occupant des garçons. Tant qu'ils sont petits, ils sont vulnérables à toute sorte de créature. Nous devons redoubler de prudence tout en cherchant des informations sur le démon.

- Ca ne va pas être facile. Enfants, Dean et Sam étaient de vrais boules d'énergie, surtout à cet âge.

- Je sais. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

John soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

Bobby regarda sa montre. Il n'était que 10h.

- Tu devrais faire les recherches. En attendant, j'emmènerai les garçons au magasin. Nous aurons besoin de certaines choses.

- D'accord.

- John...

Bobby fut coupé dans sa phrase par la voix de Sam.

- Onc' Bobby.

Le concerné se retourna pour voir Sam debout à quelques pas de lui en train de le regarder avec innocence.

- Oui, Sammy ?

- Veux faire pipi.

Le visage du vieux chasseur fut sans prix.

* * *

Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? Aimez-vous la façon dont se comportent Sam et Dean ? Dois-je changer quelque chose ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, me voici de retour pour ce sixième chapitre que vous trouverez plus long j'espère (je croise les doigts) et qui vous plaira bien entendu ^^

Je souhaite remercier tout ceux qui lisent cette fic et plus particulièrement

**Jubei-Kazuki** (qui ne les trouverait pas choupinets franchement ? Je pense que pour avoir les même, tu dois aller voir leur père xD)

**Kynn** (non, ils ne vont pas devenir de plus en plus jeune mais de plus en plus mignons XD En écrivant la scène où Sam dit à Bobby qu'il veut aller aux WC, je m'imaginais bien leur tête à tous les deux mdr)

**Alice Loves Rock Music** (je suis contente que tu adores toujours, j'espère que ça sera toujours le cas ^^)

**TwilightVampires8** (You're welcome ^^ Et puis, j'essaye toujours de répondre aux reviews même si ça prend du temps xD Des situations surprenantes ? J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour en mettre plein xD )

**erika** (je suis contente que tu adores, ça me fait plaisir de lire ça ^^) et

**girku** (je te l'avais dit que ces chapitres étaient plus longs. J'essaye de faire des efforts pour cela xD Une parution plus soutenue ? Ah je sais pas *soupir* peut-être qu'en me prenant par les sentiments, ça peut se faire xD Non, en fait, tout dépend. Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre alors je ne peux me concentrer sur mes fics -__- Sinon, savoir que tu es intéressé par cette fic me remonte le moral ^^ Ca me fait plaisir d'apprendre ce genre de chose)

Merci à vous six pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ^^

Bon, je parle trop xD Je vous laisse découvrir ma suite ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Comme prévu, Bobby se rendit au centre commercial avec les deux frères pendant que John faisait des recherches. Sam et Dean étaient tout excités à l'idée de se rendre dans les magasins. Durant le trajet, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de parler. On aurait dit des moulins à parole tellement ils étaient bavards. Bobby ne put que sourire et répondre à leurs questions.

Arrivés au centre commercial, Bobby trouva rapidement une place et s'y gara. Il fit descendre Sam et Dean. Ces derniers lui prirent immédiatement la main, de peur d'être séparés du vieux chasseur. Ce dernier sourit et se dirigea vers le magasin. En entrant, il alla directement vers l'entrée. Il prit ensuite un panier.

- Oncle 'By, j'peux tenir le panier ? demanda Dean.

- Il est trop grand pour toi, Dean.

Cette réponse lui valut un regard de chien battu. Bobby soupira, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce regard. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les petits caddies. Alors, il remit le panier à sa place et prit un petit caddie qu'il passa à son "neveu". Comme réponse, il eut le droit à un grand sourire de la part du plus âgé des deux frères.

- Surtout, tu restes à côté de moi.

- Oui, oncle 'By.

Sam intervint.

- Pou'quoi Deanie y peut tenir le panier et pas moi ?

Bobby soupira, ne voulant pas vraiment avoir un caprice sur le dos.

- La prochaine fois, ce sera toi qui pourra tenir le panier, ok ?

Sam se contenta de ne donner qu'un hochement de tête. Bobby soupira intérieurement, soulagé d'avoir pu éviter une crise de jalousie. Ils finirent par avancer dans le magasin et se rendit au rayon des vêtements pour enfant. Là, le vieux chasseur commença alors à chercher des vêtements pour les petits. Il demanda l'avis des deux concernés. Après une heure de shopping, Bobby était épuisé. Il fallait dire que les deux enfants étaient deux boules d'énergie qui sautaient partout tellement ils ne tenaient pas en place. Et puis, le chasseur n'était plus tout jeune. Courir après deux gamins n'était plus dans ses attributs. Mais, en même temps, il s'était bien amusé. Rire était quelque chose qui ne se passait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, et, après avoir ri pendant une bonne heure, il avait remarqué qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux, un peu plus léger. Donc, après avoir acheté les vêtements, la nourriture, le nécessaire pour des enfants de 3 ans, il n'avait qu'une hâte. Rentrer au motel et s'allonger si possible. Mais, les deux petits diables comme il aimait les appeler n'étaient pas de cet avis.

- Onc' Bobby, on peut aller voir les jouets ? demanda Sam avec son regard de chiot qui semblait avoir été conçu uniquement pour lui.

Bobby voulut dire non, mais est-ce qu'il avait déjà dit "non" à Sam lorsque ce dernier faisait ses yeux de chien battu ? Non. En plus, Dean le regardait avec la même expression. Alors, deux regards de chiots contre un homme qui avait tendance à gâter les enfants qu'il considérait comme ses propres fils était un match perdu d'avance.

- D'accord, mais on ne reste pas longtemps.

Les deux enfants crièrent de joie et coururent en direction des jouets et des peluches. Bobby ne put que secouer la tête et les rejoindre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enfants revinrent avec chacun quelque chose sous le bras. Pour Dean, ce fut des voitures, et pour Sam, une peluche qui avait la forme d'un chien. Ils regardèrent tous les deux leur oncle, espérant ainsi que ce dernier achète ce qu'ils voulaient. Et cela marcha. Bobby se dit alors qu'il devait vraiment arrêter de gâter ses neveux comme cela.

Arrivés à la caisse, Bobby déposa toutes les affaires sur le tapis. La caissière lui sourit.

- Vos petits-fils sont vraiment adorables ! s'exclama-t-elle pendant qu'elle passait les articles à la machine.

- C'est vrai qu'ils le sont, répondit Bobby avec un sourire affectueux au visage.

Après être passé en caisse, Bobby prit les sacs et, avec les deux frères, sortit du magasin pour se rendre au parking. Il rangea les sacs dans le coffre et plaça les deux garçons à l'arrière de la voiture après avoir installé des sièges autos. Avant qu'il ne puisse fermer la porte, Sam parla.

- Onc' Bobby ?

- Oui ?

- J'peux avoir Jipsy ?

- Jipsy ? Tu veux dire ta peluche ?

Le vieux chasseur se rappela alors que Sam avait l'habitude de donner un nom à ses peluches lorsqu'il était petit. Voyant que le cadet des Winchester affirma de la tête, Bobby se dépêcha de prendre la peluche avant de la donner à son propriétaire. Une fois cela fait, il ferma la portière et rejoignit sa place.

Il était à seulement quelques minutes du motel lorsque Dean parla en chuchotant.

- Oncle 'By, j'ai faim.

Bobby regarda par le rétroviseur et vit la raison pour laquelle Dean chuchotait. Sam s'était endormi dans son siège avec sa peluche serrée contre sa poitrine. Il sourit et répondit à Dean.

- On va bientôt arriver.

Dean acquiesça de la tête et se mit à contempler l'extérieur. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au motel quelques minutes plus tard. Bobby sortit de la voiture, ouvrit la portière arrière gauche et fit descendre Dean. Puis, il se dirigea de l'autre côté et prit Sam dans ses bras car ce dernier dormait toujours. Après cela, il ouvrit le coffre, prit les sacs et le referma.

- Tu veux bien m'aider à porter les sacs Dean ?

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête et prit un sac avec ses deux mains. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de motel. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, John leva la tête de l'ordinateur.

- J'imagine que ça s'est bien passé.

- Oui rassure-toi. Tes fils ont été sages comme des images. Maintenant, tu vas te lever et préparer le repas.

- Quoi ? Bobby, tu sais très bien que...

- Dean a faim et moi aussi, alors ne discute pas et prépare ce repas.

John voulut argumenter une fois de plus mais le regard que lui lança son ami l'en dissuada. Il se leva, prit le sac que lui tendait Bobby et se dirigea vers la petite cuisinette aménagée. Pendant ce temps, le vieux chasseur allongea Sam sur un des lits de la chambre et, avec l'aide de Dean, rangea les affaires qu'il avait acheté. Après cela, ils attendirent que John finisse de préparer le repas. Bobby regardait son ami faire pendant que Dean jouait avec ses nouvelles voitures. Le silence régnait dans la salle, entrecoupé par les bruits de voiture que faisait Dean et les occasionnels sons d'une cuillère en bois touchant la casserole.

Dix minutes plus tard, le repas fut enfin prêt. Bobby mit la table pendant John amena le repas qui se composait de purée et de jambon. Autant dire que le père Winchester ne s'était pas foulé pour préparer le repas. Pendant que Dean se plaça à côté de son père, Bobby s'occupa de lever Sam. Ce qui était plus difficile à faire.

- Allez Sammy, il est temps de se lever.

Sam eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Mais lorsqu'il le fit, il les posa sur le vieux chasseur. Ce dernier lui sourit.

- Il est l'heure de manger.

- Dodo.

- Je sais, bonhomme. Tu pourras dormir après manger, d'accord ?

Pour réponse, Sam acquiesça de la tête. Bobby le prit alors dans ses bras et l'emmena à la table où il le posa à droite de John. Le cadet des Winchester se frotta les yeux et prit sa fourchette. Puis, il se figea et cligna des yeux. Les deux adultes regardèrent cela avec inquiétude. C'était comme si Sam essayait de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Finalement, le jeune garçon tourna la tête dans tous les sens et regarda tour à tour, Bobby et John.

- Bobby, papa, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Cette question surprit beaucoup les deux chasseurs qui échangèrent un nouveau regard.

* * *

Quelles sont vos impressions ?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, voici le septième chapitre de cette fic ^^ Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout ceux qui lisent cette fic mais aussi

**Jubei-Kazuki** (qui a la flemme de marquer 35 fois le mot "suite" xD mais je la comprends lol)

**girku** (ne t'inquiète pas, Sam et Dean ne resteront pas longtemps sages ^^ tout en restant choupinets xD )

**Lydean** (je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes bien cette fic et mes autres par la même occasion ^^ J'ai l'impression que tout le monde veut avoir des enfants comme Sam et Dean xD Mais comment puis-je vous en vouloir alors que moi-même j'en voudrais lol)

**Alice Loves Rock Music**

**TwilightVampires8** (Sadique ? Moi ? Jamais !!! xD Il est vrai que peu de personnes seraient capables de résister au regard de chiot des deux frères xD)

**erika**

Attention à toi Jubei, je crois qu'il y a concurrence pour des petits Sammy et Dean xD J'imagine pas quand ça sera les soldes xD

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Sam regarda l'échange de regard avec une certaine anxiété.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? se demanda Sam. Pourquoi papa et Bobby se regardent comme ça ? Et pourquoi Dean me regarde bizarrement ?_

Le cadet des Winchester ne comprenait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait était lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin mais, après, c'était le flou total. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre le matin et le midi. Les questions ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête sans pour autant trouver la réponse. Il voulait les trouver, savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais d'un côté, il redoutait ce qu'il allait trouver. Lorsque les deux plus vieux chasseur le regardèrent enfin, sa gorge se serra tandis que son petit cœur accéléra ses battements.

- Sam, pendant toute la matinée, tu es redevenu un enfant de trois ans mentalement, avoua Bobby.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sam, surpris.

Il ne voulait pas y croire. Après tout, cela semblait absurde. Mais, quand il vit le regard de Dean, il se dit que peut-être c'était vrai. Le jeune cadet des frères Winchester n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la matinée. Le fait qu'être redevenu un enfant de trois ans entièrement expliquait le fait qu'il avait un trou de mémoire.

- Dean aussi a subi cela ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

John et Bobby acquiescèrent de la tête. Sam regarda son aîné qui continuait de manger en silence.

- Mais, pourquoi n'est-il pas redevenu... normal ?

- Je pense que c'est en dormant que les changements opèrent, dit John. Ce matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, vous avez perdu votre esprit d'adulte qui a été remplacé par celui d'un enfant de trois ans. Et toi, avant de manger, tu as dormi.

- Tu as sans doute raison, approuva Sam.

Le cadet des Winchester lâcha sa fourchette, mit son coude sur la table et posa son menton sur sa main en soupirant.

- Tu devrais manger, Sammy, dit John.

- De un, je n'ai pas faim, et, de deux, c'est Sam.

- Sam, l'avertit son père en prenant un ton autoritaire.

Le cadet des Winchester lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever et, d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Bobby regarda le père Winchester avec désappointement.

- Quoi ? demanda John.

- Rien, répondit le vieux chasseur en secouant la tête.

Bobby vit alors Dean les regarder avec confusion.

- Continue de manger, Dean.

- Et Sammy ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

L'aîné des frères hocha la tête, même s'il ne semblait pas convaincu, et continua de manger.

******************

Après le repas, John alla coucher son fils pendant que Bobby faisait la vaisselle. C'était l'heure de la sieste et Dean semblait fatigué. L'enfant s'endormit très vite, enveloppé dans sa couverture. Le père Winchester ne put s'empêcher d'observer le visage innocent de son fils. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Très longtemps même. Il finit par sortir de sa rêverie et vit Bobby, assis sur une chaise, en train de regarder le père et son fils. John lui envoya un regard du genre "quoi ?". Son vieil ami répondit en montrant la porte de la salle de bain.

John comprit et soupira. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle d'eau. Il voulut l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée. Alors, il toqua tout en appelant son dernier-né.

- Sam, ouvre la porte.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, répondit la voix étouffée de son fils.

- Sam, ouvre cette porte, c'est un ordre.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Bien sûr, il s'y était attendu. Malgré ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, Sam restait toujours contre les ordres de son père. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait retrouvé son corps de trois ans qu'il allait lui obéir.

- On a besoin de toi pour nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais inconscient.

- Dean pourra très bien te le dire lorsqu'il aura retrouvé son mental d'adulte.

Cette réponse surprit un peu le père des deux frères Winchester. Sam ne voulait-il pas retrouver son corps au plus vite ? Alors, pourquoi ne semblait-il pas coopérer ? John entendit Bobby soupirer et se lever.

- Laisse-moi faire, dit le vieux chasseur.

Résigné, le plus vieux des Winchester laissa la place à Bobby en se disant que Sam allait peut-être l'écouter. Le vieux chasseur parla d'une voix calme.

- Sam, si tu veux, tu peux me dire ce que tu te souviens dans la salle de bain. Je peux entrer et t'écouter.

- Pas la peine.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sam qui avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Le jeune Winchester lança à son père un regard furieux et sortit de la salle de bain. Au lieu d'aller s'asseoir à la table, il s'assit sur le deuxième lit. Une fois installé, il commença à parler.

- Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment.

- Dis-moi ce que tu te souviens, dit Bobby en s'asseyant à côté du cadet des Winchester.

Sam soupira et commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

- Je me rappelle de la douleur et d'une lumière blanche. Tellement blanche que j'ai dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. La douleur était partout. Il me semblait qu'aucun endroit n'était épargné. Et puis...

- Et puis quoi ?

- Je me rappelle de cette voix. Une voix féminine mais emplie de mal. C'était celle de la femme-démon.

- Te souviens-tu de ce qu'elle disait ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Sam en secouant la tête. Je me souviens de mots vagues. Je crois que c'était du latin mais je ne suis pas sûr.

- Peux-tu me dire ces mots ?

- Non.

Bobby soupira tandis que John réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire son fils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Sam en regardant les deux vieux chasseurs.

- On devrait fouiller le repère du démon. Peut-être qu'il y aura un indice qui pourra nous aider, dit Bobby.

- Allons-y, alors, s'exclama John en se levant.

- Attends deux minutes, John, dit Bobby.

Le père Winchester regarda Bobby.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Sam et Dean tout seuls, informa le vieux chasseur.

- Bien sûr que si. Ils sont assez grands pour...

John réalisa son erreur lorsqu'il se reçut deux regards incrédules.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié que...

- C'est exactement cela, John. Tu as oublié que tes deux fils sont redevenus des enfants de trois ans qui ne peuvent pas s'occuper d'eux-mêmes, même s'ils le voulaient.

- Hey ! s'offusqua Sam.

Bobby regarda Sam.

- Tu sais bien que c'est vrai, Sam. Tu arrives à peine à ouvrir une porte. Et puis, si tu t'endors et que ton esprit d'enfant reprenne le dessus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Non, on ne peut pas courir ce risque. L'un de nous doit rester là. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

Le vieil ami des Winchester s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je crois que c'est moi qui resterait parce que tu sembles oublier que tes fils ont subi un sort. Et puis, je ne veux pas revenir pour vous voir, Sam et toi, vous entre-tuer.

- Très bien, dit John.

Ce dernier prit ses affaires et partit, laissant Bobby et Sam dans la chambre. Le plus jeune des deux soupira.

- S'il oublie maintenant que nous sommes victime d'un sort, alors qu'est-ce que ça va être plus tard ?

Bobby ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Alors vos impressions ?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon absence longue de deux semaines. J'ai deux bonnes raisons, l'une étant un voyage aux Alpes la première semaine, et l'autre étant le fait que j'étais chargé de travail cette semaine. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster mes chapitres ou bien, j'ai oublié ou bien quand je me souvenais, il était trop tard. Mais, rassurez-vous, je ne vous ai pas oubliés mes chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous prie de m'excuser.

Ensuite, je tenais à vous dire merci pour vos reviews.

Finalement, bonne lecture à vous tous.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 8 :**

John était arrivé au repère de la femme-démon. Malgré la mort de celle-ci, il avait pris ses précautions, et donc, avait ramené une arme chargée de balles de sel, de l'eau bénite et la formule qui avait permis la destruction de la créature. Lorsque le chasseur entra dans la maison abandonnée, il remarqua que celle-ci n'avait pas changé si ce n'est que la température qui était descendue de plusieurs degrés.

Le père Winchester ne perdit pas de temps et fila directement à la cave. Arrivé au bas des escaliers, il emprunta le couloir qui le mena à la pièce circulaire où il avait fait exploser le démon, responsable de la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient ses garçons. Il y arriva rapidement et ouvrit la porte pour entrer. La salle aussi n'avait pas changé. Les cadavres d'enfant jonchaient toujours le sol tandis que la table était écrasée par terre. Il se dirigea à cet endroit et examina le lieu. C'était là que ses fils avaient changé de forme. La lumière qui les avait englobés avait touché cette partie de la pièce.

Il soupira de frustration en ne trouvant rien. Le chasseur décida alors d'examiner les cadavres. Ceux en décomposition très avancée déjà ne pouvaient lui dire grand chose. Par contre, les autres lui apprirent beaucoup de chose. La cause de la mort de ses enfants semblait naturelle. Il n'y avait aucune blessure mortelle ou aucun coup qui auraient pu causer leur mort. Il n'y avait aucune blessure mis à part celle à côté du cœur des enfants. C'était une blessure anodine qui, pour une personne normale, semblait être sans importance. Mais, pour John, elle en avait. La blessure était comme celle d'une aiguille qui nous pique au doigt ou d'un objet pointu mais pas très gros.

John sortit son téléphone portable et cliqua sur l'appareil photo du téléphone. Il pouvait être nul en technologie moderne mais on lui avait appris comment utiliser cette fonction très utile au cours d'une chasse. Alors le chasseur prit une photo de la blessure, et continua d'examiner les cadavres. Il remarqua alors que tous avaient la même blessure au même endroit. Ce n'était pas un hasard, John le savait. Il décida de la garder en mémoire pour plus tard, et reprit son examen.

Il ne trouva rien de plus que la petite blessure. Le chasseur décida alors de prélever à chaque cadavre un cheveu ou, au moins, quelque chose comportant de l'A.D.N. Après cela, il sortit de la pièce et longea de nouveau le couloir mais en sens inverse. Le chasseur monta les escaliers et se retrouva une fois de plus au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Là, il préféra faire le tour de la maison pour voir si quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé la première fois pourrait l'aider maintenant.

******************

**Du côté de Bobby**

Après le départ de John, Bobby se remit à faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur avec l'aide de Sam. Ce dernier ne pouvait peut-être plus lire ou très bien voir l'ordinateur mais il avait toujours son intelligence et ses connaissances. Alors le vieux chasseur avait décidé d'inclure Sam dans ses recherches. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était avéré être une aide plus que bienvenue. En effet, c'était le plus jeune des Winchester qui avait trouvé les informations sur la femme-démon. Alors, grâce à lui, de nombreuses théories et hypothèses avaient pu être éliminées des possibilités.

En une heure, ils avaient éliminé plus qu'ils n'avaient trouvé des solutions potables (ou potentielles, m'en rappelle plus). Ils entamèrent la deuxième heure lorsque des gémissements provenant du lit se firent entendre. Les deux tournèrent leur tête en direction du lit et vit Dean se réveiller. Ce dernier se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Tout à coup, il se redressa brusquement sur le lit et posa son regard sur Bobby et Sam.

- Bobby ? Sam ?

- Hey, comment vas-tu ? demanda Bobby.

- Je... Je vais bien... enfin je pense, répondit Dean.

- Tu penses ? demanda Sam en haussant un sourcil.

L'aîné des deux frères regarda son cadet.

- Tu es toujours aussi p'tit, dit-il bêtement.

Sam roula des yeux.

- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi stupide. Bien sûr que je suis petit ! Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de solutions pour régler ce problème.

Dean acquiesça de la tête et attendit quelques dizaines de seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que j'ai manqué une grande partie de la journée ?

- Techniquement, c'est le cas, répondit Sam.

Il se reçut un regard d'incompréhension de la part de son aîné. Bobby décida de prendre la parole.

- Ce que veut dire Sam c'est qu'effectivement, tu as manqué la matinée.

- Pourquoi ai-je oublié ? Je devrais quand même m'en souvenir !

- Non, parce que ce n'était pas toi qui était présent à ce moment-là.

- Et en anglais, ça donne quoi ?

- Nous avons découvert que lorsque vous dormez, l'esprit d'un enfant de trois ans prend le contrôle, avoua Bobby.

- Tu... Tu veux dire que j'ai été un enfant de trois ans durant toute la matinée !? s'exclama Dean, horrifié par cette nouvelle.

- Oui, mais si ça peut te rassurer, Sam l'était aussi.

Dean ne semblait pas du tout rassuré par cette information. Au contraire, il paraissait encore plus horrifié. Mais qui ne le serait pas après ce genre de nouvelle ?

- Alors, comment avons-nous pu reprendre notre "état" normal ?

- En dormant, il semblerait. Lorsque vous dormez, votre esprit intervertit avec celui d'un enfant de trois ans, et inversement.

L'aîné des Winchester assimila cette information et réfléchit. Puis, il finit par parler.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à rester éveillé alors. Ca résoudra le problème.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, réfuta Sam. Nous avons nos corps de trois ans. Nous serons incapable de rester éveillés pendant plusieurs heures.

- Sam a raison. Vous avez, à présent, un corps qui nécessite des besoins que votre corps d'adulte n'a pas. Le seul moyen d'arrêter cela est de trouver la solution à ce problème.

- Alors, cherchons-la.

Dean se leva et vint rejoindre la table. Il s'assit de l'autre côté de Bobby.

- Au fait, où est papa ?

- Il est parti examiner la maison, répondit Sam avec un ton amer.

Cela surprit Dean. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Bobby. Ce dernier secoua légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Alors l'aîné se ravisa et regarda Bobby reprendre les recherches. A eux trois, ils avancèrent encore beaucoup plus vite.

*****************************

Une demi-heure plus tard, John revint au motel. En entrant, il vit Bobby et ses deux fils autour de l'ordinateur. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leurs recherches qu'ils n'entendirent pas le père Winchester entrer. Alors, ce dernier profita de leur inattention pour pouvoir les regarder. Il fut soulagé en voyant que Dean paraissait avoir repris son esprit d'adulte. Quant à Sam, toute colère semblait être partie. Au contraire, il souriait lorsque son frère proposait des théories un peu farfelues.

Finalement, il se racla la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention. Bobby et les deux frères se retournèrent en même, et posèrent leur regard sur le chasseur. Le sourire disparut du visage de Sam tandis que Dean sourit. Bobby entama la conversation une fois que John fut assis.

- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Le chasseur se mit à fouiller dans sa poche et en sortit des photos qu'il passa à Dean.

- Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, je suis allé développer les photos que j'ai prises avec mon téléphone portable.

- Pourquoi avoir photographié une petite blessure de rien du tout ? Demanda Dean avant de passer les photos à Bobby.

Ce dernier les examina attentivement tandis que John répondit à la question de son fils aîné.

- Cette blessure, située pas très loin du cœur, est sur chaque cadavre d'enfants. Ces derniers ont tous la même blessure. Elle paraît sans danger, mais je doute que ce soit vraiment le cas.

Sam regarda à son tour les photos, et fronça les sourcils.

- Le démon se nourrit de l'innocence des personnes. Il se pourrait très bien qu'il plante quelque chose près du cœur de l'enfant pour l'aspirer.

- C'est une hypothèse à vérifier, dit John. J'ai aussi prélevé de l'A.D.N sur chaque victime, et je l'ai envoyé à un ami. Il le recevra au plus tard après demain, et il m'a assuré que j'aurai les réponses dans les quarante-huit heures qui suivront la réception des échantillons.

Bobby acquiesça de la tête alors que Dean posa une question :

- Pourquoi as-tu prélevé de l'A.D.N ?

- Je voulais vérifier un truc, mon instinct me dit que quelque chose cloche avec ces enfants. Je ne sais pas quoi encore, mais je préfère vérifier.

Dean affirma de la tête, montrant qu'il avait parfaitement compris. Sam, lui, ignora son père. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné pour plus tôt, et, de nature rancunière, il n'allait pas le faire tout de suite.

- Sinon, tu as découvert quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda le plus âgé de tous.

- Non, rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois. Je pense que le démon se cachait plutôt dans la cave.

Sam se tourna vers celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle, et parla :

- Bobby ?

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais m'emmener à la bibliothèque, s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose, et comme je ne peux pas y aller seul…

- Très bien.

Tout à coup, un gargouillement résonna. Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur Dean qui se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

- Quoi ? J'ai faim alors c'est tout à fait normal que mon ventre réclame.

- Même en étant aussi petit, tu es toujours un ventre sur pattes, s'exaspéra Sam.

John sourit tandis que Bobby regardait Dean et Sam avec amusement.

- Allons au restaurant. En plus, je parie que tu as faim, Sam, vu que tu n'as pas mangé ce midi.

Dean regarda son frère avec un regard surpris mais qui vira très vite au regard « mère-poule ».

- Quoi ? Sammy, tu sais très bien que tu dois manger, surtout avec un corps comme le nôtre.

- Je n'avais pas faim, se défendit Sam. En plus, quelqu'un m'a coupé l'appétit.

Tous surent de qui Sam voulait parler. Ce dernier se leva et alla chercher ses chaussures.

- Mais tu as raison, Bobby. J'ai faim, et il est temps que je mange.

Personne ne dit quelque chose pendant quelques secondes, mais les deux autres Winchester et Bobby allèrent se préparer.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	9. Chapter 9

Voici de retour les aventures de nos frères adorés ^^ Aujourd'hui, c'est donc le neuvième chapitre que je poste, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout ceux qui lisent cette fic, qui la rajoutent dans les alertes ou favoris, et ceux qui laissent une review :

**Jubei-Kazuki **(14 fois le mot "suite" xD Impatiente comme toujours à ce que je vois XD)

**TwilightVampires8** (merci de pardonner mon retard, et je suis contente que cette fic te plaise encore. Et oui, même à trois ans, Dean est toujours aussi "mère-poule" avec son frère, mais j'aime beaucoup ce petit côté de Dean, c'est assez marrant à voir xD)

**Alice Loves Rock Music** (Dean sera toujours Dean même à trois ans xD Personne ne pourra l'empêcher d'être un ventre sur pattes lol)

**deaina** (merci d'avoir posté une review, ça me fait très plaisir ^^)

**Lydean** (bien sûr que tu peux te permettre un "vivement la suite" ! Ca me prouve que tu aimes toujours cette fic ^^ Et merci de me pardonner cette longue absence)

Après ces remerciements, je vais vous laisser lire cette suite. Après tout, c'est bien ça que tout le monde attend, non ? Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Les Winchester et Bobby étaient en route pour le restaurant. Ils avaient décidé de ne prendre qu'une seule voiture, l'Impala. Pendant que John était au volant, Bobby avait pris place sur le siège passager avant tandis que les deux frères se trouvaient à l'arrière dans des sièges auto pour leur âge. Dean avait très vite tiré une grimace en voyant son père et son oncle installer les deux sièges. Après tout, sa voiture était une Chevy Impala et non une voiture familiale. En plus, être attaché à l'arrière ne plaisait pas du tout aux deux frères. Mais, comme avait dit Bobby, il fallait faire avec en attendant la solution de leur problème.

Sur le chemin du restaurant, Bobby brisa le silence qui s'était installé dès le début du trajet.

- Sam, Dean, une fois au restaurant, il serait mieux de jouer le jeu.

- Comment ça ? demanda Dean.

Sam, lui, soupira comprenant parfaitement ce que son oncle voulait dire.

- Ce que veut dire Bobby c'est que nous devons nous faire passer pour de vrais enfants de trois ans.

La réalisation se fit sur le visage de Dean qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ? Non, mais je ne vais quand même pas me rabaisser à ça !

- Pourtant, il le faut, intervint John dont l'idée ne l'enchantait pas plus que Dean. Ne crois-tu pas que tu attireras les soupçons des clients et des serveurs si tu te comportes comme l'adulte que tu es réellement ?

Dean ne répondit pas. Son père avait raison. Les gens seraient surpris en voyant un enfant de trois ans parler comme un adulte de 27 ans.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, ajouta John.

Sam jeta un regard noir en direction de son père.

- J'aimerai bien te voir dans cette situation. On verrait si tu dirais la même chose.

- Sam, l'avertit son père qui n'aimait pas du tout le ton employé par Sam.

Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna la tête.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au restaurant. John se gara puis coupa le contact. Les chasseurs sortirent tous de la voiture puis se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. En route, le cadet des Winchester décida de faire un geste qu'il regretterait jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Il prit la main de Bobby qui le regarda avec surprise.

- Je joue mon rôle d'enfant de trois ans, dit tout simplement Sam sans même croiser le regard de son oncle.

Contrairement à lui, Dean ne le fit pas, trop fier pour tenir la main de son père ou de Bobby. Ils finirent par entrer dans le restaurant. L'établissement n'était pas vide mais il n'y avait pas non plus grand monde, rien de plus normal vu l'heure. Il n'était que 16h45. En entendant la clochette sonner annonçant la venue de nouveaux clients, les serveurs et serveuses et quelques clients levèrent la tête pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Les Winchester et Bobby allèrent s'asseoir à une table du fond afin qu'ils puissent surveiller les lieux. Aussitôt après, une serveuse vint les voir afin de leur apporter le menu puis partit pour les laisser réfléchir.

- Ils ont de la tarte aux pommes ! s'exclama Dean, enthousiaste à l'idée de goûter à ces deux plats. Et une bonne bière avec tout ça fera l'affaire.

- Dean, n'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'un enfant, lui fit rappeler Sam.

L'aîné des Winchester fit la moue montrant qu'il n'aimait pas cette situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, la serveuse revint avec un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

- Avez-vous choisi ?

Bobby et John donnèrent leur commande que nota la serveuse avant de se retourner en direction des deux frères.

- Et pour vous, ce sera quoi mes chéris ? demanda la serveuse d'une voix douce.

Dean et Sam furent écœurés en l'entendant. Voyant que son frère ne répondait pas, Sam lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire parler. Dean retint à temps un cri et plaça un faux sourire enthousiaste sur ses lèvres.

- Le menu enfant ! s'exclama-t-il faussement mais parfaitement.

- Et moi, comme Deanie ! dit à son tour Sam avec le même ton.

La serveuse se tourna en direction de John et lui parla.

- Vous avez d'adorables petits-fils.

- En fait, ce sont mes fils, répondit John qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse le prendre pour un grand-père.

Il n'était quand même pas si vieux !

- Oh, je suis désolée, s'excusa la serveuse, rouge de honte.

Sam, lui, sourit intérieurement, voyant là une parfaite occasion de se venger. Il s'adressa à la serveuse avec une voix enfantine et pleine de joie.

- Onc' Bobby et papy ont dit qu'on pouvait avoir une glace !

Le cadet des Winchester se tourna en direction de son père et le regarda avec un espoir faux.

- Pas vrai, papy ?

Cela provoqua des réactions assez intéressantes autour de la table. Pendant que la serveuse regardait avec réprobation John et que ce dernier restait bouche bée, Bobby essaya de retenir le rire qui menaçait de retentir, tout comme Dean qui, malgré sa tentative de ne pas rire, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

La serveuse finit par repartir après avoir marqué ce que voulaient les deux frères dans le menu enfant. L'absence de la serveuse fit réagir John qui regarda avec colère son dernier-né.

- Quoi ? dit Sam. Je n'ai fait que ce qu'on m'a demandé, c'est-à-dire me comporter comme un enfant de trois ans.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire _ça_.

Dean, qui ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps, vint au secours de son frère.

- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à jouer un rôle. Bobby et toi devez aussi jouer le vôtre.

- Dean a raison, approuva Bobby.

Quelques minutes après, les quatre attablés étaient en train de manger leurs repas commandés.

********************

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au motel, il était déjà 17h38. Comme c'était la fin de l'après-midi et que la bibliothèque n'allait sûrement pas tarder à fermer ses portes, Bobby ne put y emmener Sam pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Dean après s'être assis sur l'un des trois lits de la chambre.

- Pas grand chose, répondit Bobby. Etant donné que la bibliothèque est fermée, il ne nous reste plus que l'ordinateur.

Les deux frères soupirèrent sachant que la soirée allait être longue.

********************

À 21h24, Dean ne put résister à l'appel du sommeil tout comme Sam qui sentait ses paupières se fermer sans son accord. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'ils faisaient, les deux adultes aux corps d'enfants se couchèrent dans le même lit après s'être déshabillés et s'endormirent rapidement sous les murmures de Bobby et de John.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	10. Chapter 10

Voici le dixième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme tous les autres. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, et ceux qui laissent une review :

**deaina **(je suis contente que tu veuilles lire la suite ^^ Et oui, Sammy est marrant et ça ne va pas s'arranger)

**Jubei-kazuki **(ton chapitre préféré ? laisse-moi deviner, ce n'est pas celui où il y a la méchante, mais vraimente méchant personne dont son nom commence par un "c" ?)

**girku** (les deux frères sont tellement mimi. C'est dur de résister xD)

**Lydean** (je suis contente que le chapitre ait réussi à te faire sourire malgré l'absence d'épisode. Cela veut dire que le but recherché est acquis ^^)

**elwin** (elle te plait vraiment ? Tant mieux alors xD Oui, les deux frères sont adorables, qui pourrait résister ? Et John et Bobby risquent de devenir plus attendrissants durant les chapitres suivants ^^)

et

**Alice Loves Rock Music** (oui, Sam s'est vengé. Bien fait pour le papa Winchester ou dois-je plutôt dire papy Winchester xD)

Maintenant que les remerciements ont été distribués, je vous laisse lire la suite. Donc, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Le lendemain matin, John fut réveillé par une voix très joyeuse et un corps qui grimpait sur son lit.

- Papa ! Papa ! Réveille-toi !

Le chasseur grogna en entendant la voix de son fils cadet. Pourquoi ce dernier devait-il être aussi matinal malgré son âge ? Son cerveau ne put lui fournir la réponse car il sentit son dernier-né s'asseoir sur son estomac et lui tapoter le ventre.

- Papa, allez ! J'ai faim !

Le père Winchester ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Sam. Ce dernier souriait avec joie et le regardait avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur.

- Il est quelle heure ?

Sam le regarda en hochant la tête à la manière d'un chiot qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. John se retint alors de se frapper la tête. Il avait une fois de plus oublié que son fils était redevenu un enfant de trois ans, et donc qu'il ne savait pas lire l'heure. Le chasseur se redressa doucement pour que son enfant ne tombe pas et regarda l'heure.7h13. Cela le surprit car, même si Sam était un enfant qui se levait tôt par le passé, il ne s'était jamais levé à cette heure-là, sauf si on le lui imposait.

Alors, John tourna la tête en direction de son fils et le regarda attentivement. Malgré l'apparence joyeuse de l'enfant, celui-ci était pâle et ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges et gonflés. Un signe qui ne trompait pas. Sam avait pleuré.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon grand ?

Le cadet des Winchester perdit toute trace de sourire et détourna la tête.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Sam hocha la tête. John soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait aussi oublié le fait qu'étant gosse, son dernier-né était en proie à des cauchemars, et ce, depuis tout petit.

- Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton rêve ?

L'enfant secoua négativement la tête. Tout à coup, son estomac gargouilla faisant ainsi sourire John. Ce dernier prit alors son fils dans ses bras et se leva. Sam passa ses bras autour du cou de son père et enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de ce dernier. Le chasseur se mit à lui frotter le dos tout en réveillant Bobby qui dormait à poings fermés.

- Bobby, réveille-toi. Quelqu'un a faim ici et est impatient d'aller manger.

Le vieux chasseur ouvrit les yeux, grogna, et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. John se tourna alors en direction de Dean et n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller en le voyant dormir. Mais, sachant que quelqu'un en était capable, il se baissa afin de poser Sam par terre.

- Que dis-tu de réveiller ton frère ?

Sam sourit alors et se mit à courir en direction du lit de son aîné. Il grimpa sur le mobilier et, une fois debout à côté de son frère, le vilain petit garnement se mit à sauter sur le matelas tout en parlant.

- Deanie, réveille-toi, on va manger.

L'enfant endormi grogna de mécontentement et se retourna dans son lit. Sam arrêta de sauter sur le matelas et se laissa tomber sur celui-ci. Il se mit ensuite à secouer son frère.

- Allez, Deanie, debout !

- Pas envie.

Sam fit une petite moue avant de monter sur son frère pour pouvoir le regarder.

- J'ai faim.

- M'en fiche.

Le jeune cadet croisa les bras donnant l'impression qu'il boudait.

- J'ai faim moi, marmonna-t-il.

Tout à coup, une idée lui vint en tête car il sourit et se pencha afin de chuchoter dans l'oreille de son frère.

- Papa a promis que tu pouvais prendre une tarte aux pommes.

Dean se redressa bien vite, faisant tomber Sam qui ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. "Tarte aux pommes", le mot magique. Sam le savait et n'hésitait pas à l'utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Enfin, c'était lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

- Tarte aux pommes ? J'en veux ! s'exclama Dean.

L'exclamation de Dean surprit Bobby et John qui le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. Mais lorsqu'ils virent Sam rire, ils comprirent très vite ce qu'il venait de se passer.

***************************

La famille Winchester et Bobby étaient assis à une table d'un restaurant de la ville. Bizarrement, malgré la nourriture achetée par Bobby, ils préféraient aller au restaurant. En même temps, ce n'était pas eux qui payaient et les deux frères préféraient largement la nourriture préparée par des professionnels. Alors que les deux adultes parlaient de leur situation et que Dean mangeait, Sam fut attiré par un bruit à l'extérieur. Il regarda par la vitre et vit un camion passer dans la rue, enfin c'était une sorte de véhicule affichant des pubs ambulantes. Sur l'affiche de celui-ci était représenté une grande fête foraine. La voix du conducteur se fit entendre à travers le haut-parleur.

_Venez messieurs, dames dans notre merveilleuse fête foraine. Vous ne regretterez pas votre visite, je peux vous le garantir._

Le visage de Sam s'illumina et se tourna vers Dean. Il lui donna un petit coup de pied dans le genou pour attirer son attention.

- Aïe ! Ca fait mal, dit Dean en boudant.

- Y a une fête fo... foraine, dit Sam en prononçant "foraine" avec difficulté.

Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrirent en grand sous l'effet de la surprise mais aussi de la joie. Un sourire vint compléter le regard. D'un accord commun, ils se tournèrent vers leur père et parlèrent, en même temps :

- Papa.

John et Bobby arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler et regardèrent les deux enfants avec interrogation. Le père de ces deux garçons répondit en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui ?

- On peut aller à la fête foraine ? demandèrent les deux frères en même temps.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils.

- S'il te plait papa, dis oui ! supplia Dean.

- Dis oui, papa ! renchérit Sam.

Les deux garçons sortirent leurs yeux de chiot comme dernière arme en voyant que leur père ne leur répondait pas. Finalement, John répondit.

- Désolé, les garçons mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'y aller.

Alors que Bobby fronçait les sourcils, n'approuvant pas la décision du père Winchester, les deux garçons perdirent tout espoir. Ils arrêtèrent de manger et croisèrent leurs bras sur leur poitrine.

La fin du petit-déjeuner vint assez vite, et après avoir payé, ils quittèrent tous le restaurant. Cependant, les deux enfants boudaient dans leur coin, n'ayant pas aimé le refus de leur père. Bobby le vit et décida de parler à John. Ce dernier allait monter dans la voiture lorsque la voix du vieux chasseur se fit entendre.

- John.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi as-tu dit non aux enfants tout à l'heure ?

John soupira.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous n'avons pas le temps d'emmener les garçons à une fête foraine.

- Oh non, ne commence surtout pas à me sortir ce genre de conneries, Winchester. La démone est morte, il n'y a aucune chasse dans les environs, nous avons tout le temps qu'il faut pour emmener les garçons s'amuser un peu.

- Tu préfères aller t'amuser plutôt que trouver une solution à notre problème ?

- Oui ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as.

- La chance ? Tu trouves que le fait que mes deux fils soient redevenus des enfants est une chance ?

Les deux frères assistèrent à la dispute entre leur père et leur oncle avec peur. Ils n'aimaient pas entendre les gens crier et encore moins se disputer. Alors les deux frères se prirent la main comme pour se rassurer de la présence de l'autre et essayèrent de ne pas pleurer. Ils virent Bobby attraper John par le col de son manteau en cuir et le plaquer contre l'Impala. Cela leur fit peur.

- Deanie, murmura Sam en se tournant vers son frère.

Dean le ramena contre lui en sentant son petit frère trembler. L'aîné aussi n'était pas mieux. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille et des larmes de peur glissaient le long de ses joues. Alors, il prit une décision qui n'était pas l'une des plus intelligentes. Le plus vieux des deux frères se mit à courir loin des deux adultes en train de se disputer tout en trainant son frère qui, lorsqu'il comprit ce que voulait faire son frère, le suivit dans sa course.

Bobby et John étaient bien trop occupés à se hurler dessus pour remarquer la fuite des deux enfants.

- Une seconde chance s'offre à toi, Winchester, répliqua Bobby. Tu as la chance de pouvoir partager des moments avec tes deux fils de trois ans, à présent. Mais toi, comme le con que tu es, tu n'en profites pas. Tu préfères passer ton temps à chercher une solution.

- Ce ne sont plus des enfants de trois ans, Singer ! Ce sont des adultes de vingt-trois et vingt-sept ans !

- Pour l'instant, si ! Dois-je te rappeler que par moment ils ont l'esprit d'un enfant de trois ans ? Imagine que nous ne trouvons pas de solution et qu'ils restent comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas jouer une nouvelle fois le père absent qui se préoccupe plus de la chasse que de ses fils ?

John lança un regard chargé de fureur envers son ami.

- Ca ne se produira pas, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je trouverai une solution.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses enfants et parla :

- Montez dans la voi...

Le chasseur stoppa net sa phrase en voyant l'absence de ses deux fils. Bobby aussi le remarqua, et les deux chasseurs se mirent à faire le tour du parking du regard en espérant voir les deux frères.

- Sam ! Dean ! cria John.

Aucune réponse. Les deux frères avaient disparu.

* * *

Vos impressions ?


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, voici le onzième chapitre de cette fic. L'ayant à présent terminée, je peux vous dire qu'en tout, cette fic contient vingt chapitres. Je remercie ceux qui lisent cette fic et ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est-à-dire :

**Jubei-Kazuki** (merci pour ta review ^^)

**Alice Loves Rock Music** (oui, ce sont de sacrés coquins ces deux frères xD)

et

**Cass Shelly** (merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire, c'est l'un des buts recherchés xD)

Après ces petits remerciements, je vous laisse à présent lire la suite. Donc bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Dean et Sam étaient affalés contre un mur et tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Après s'être enfuis du parking, les deux frères avaient couru aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient pour essayer de s'échapper de ces cris qui les effrayaient. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisé était le fait qu'ils avaient couru à travers toute la ville et étaient arrivés à un endroit où ils voulaient vraiment aller.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Ce dernier haletait toujours, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et il semblait épuisé, quoi de plus normal après une course, surtout pour des enfants aussi jeunes qu'eux. Dean n'était pas mieux même s'il ne respirait plus aussi fortement qu'il y a deux minutes.

Le plus âgé des deux parla :

- On est en sécurité, Sammy.

- Papa va nous punir quand il va voir qu'on est partis sans rien dire.

Dean se mit à réfléchir pour trouver ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son frère afin de le rassurer. Mais des rires lui parvinrent à l'oreille, attirant son attention sur ces sons. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua la fête foraine. Malgré l'heure assez matinale - il n'était que 8h30 - les gens commençaient à se presser pour se rendre à la fête. Voyant un bon moyen de rassurer son frère, Dean lui tapota l'épaule.

- Regarde, Sammy.

Sam suivit la direction que lui indiquait son aîné et vit à son tour la fête foraine. Son visage s'illumina alors tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

- La fête foraine !

- On y va ?

Le cadet des Winchester hocha la tête et se leva, suivi de son frère. Ensemble, ils se rendirent dans l'immense fête, oubliant le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas accompagnés.

****************************

Après avoir remarqué l'absence des deux frères, John et Bobby s'étaient immédiatement mis à leur recherche. Ils avaient d'abord demandé aux personnes présentes dans le restaurant s'ils n'avaient pas vu les deux enfants, puis s'étaient mis à chercher dans les rues. La disparition de Dean et de Sam inquiétait les deux chasseurs qui n'avaient jamais pensé qu'une chose comme celle-ci arriverait.

Pourtant, tous deux connaissaient la cause de cette fuite. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que la dispute entre les deux hommes avait effrayé les deux frères au point de les faire fuir. Alors que Bobby n'avait jamais connu de chose comme celle-ci, John les avait vécues deux fois. La première était du temps où sa femme était encore vivante. Elle et lui étaient allés faire les courses avec Dean. Ce dernier n'avait que trois ans, à cette époque. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils avaient perdu leur enfant unique, les deux mariés avaient paniqué à tel point que John avait failli faire une crise cardiaque et que Mary en avait fait des cauchemars durant les jours qui suivirent. Finalement, ils avaient retrouvé Dean grâce à une femme qui l'avait aperçu dans le rayon des jouets.

La deuxième fois, c'était avec Sam. Cette fois-ci, John était tout seul, Dean étant resté avec Bobby. Le cadet des Winchester n'avait que cinq ans, mais il avait réussi à se perdre à cause d'une foule trop nombreuse. À l'aide des vigiles du magasin, John l'avait retrouvé dans un grand récipient circulaire. Sam s'était fourré dedans comme si c'était un bouclier.

À présent, c'était ses deux fils qui avaient disparu. La seule chose qui pouvait le rassurer était le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais, même avec cette pensée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Cette angoisse, cette crainte le poussait à hurler le nom de ses deux fils, à courir partout, à aller dans les moindres recoins.

Mais, au bout d'une heure, Bobby et lui ne les trouvèrent pas. C'était un peu comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. La ville était grande et l'heure n'empêchait pas sa population de sortir dans les rues.

- On devrait peut-être demander de l'aide à la police, suggéra Bobby.

- Non, la police est incapable de faire les choses correctement. Nous perdrons plus de temps à aller les voir. Sam et Dean n'ont quand même pas pu quitter la ville. Ils sont trop jeunes pour marcher en si peu de temps.

- La peur peut être une excellente raison pour pousser quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas faire en temps normal.

John soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par une affiche qui était à moitié décollée sur le mur. Elle montrait une fête foraine et des dates affichées sous l'image. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il prit conscience de quelque chose.

- Je sais où ils sont !

Bobby se tourna vers John.

- Où ?

- À la fête foraine. Ils voulaient y aller. C'est sûrement là qu'ils se sont rendus.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

- Oui, et puis, j'en ai le pressentiment.

- Bien.

Les deux chasseurs prirent alors l'Impala et allèrent à la fête foraine.

****************************

Sam et Dean n'avaient aucune idée du temps qu'ils avaient passé à s'amuser. La fête foraine était grandiose, et les deux frères ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder les attractions avec des yeux brillants de merveilles. Ils ne firent pas attention au fait que les adultes les regardaient avec surprise. Après tout, que faisaient deux enfants de trois ans seuls dans une fête foraine ? Ils ne semblaient pas perdus vu leur regard admiratif. Quoi que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Alors que Dean était occupé à regarder une attraction consistant à faire tomber une personne dans l'eau, Sam se figea. Son regard était fixé sur un clown qui venait vers eux. Le cadet des Winchester se mit à trembler de terreur en le voyant. Pourtant, l'homme déguisé en clown n'avait pas l'air terrifiant. Il portait seulement une perruque orange, un nez rouge, le costume typique des clowns, et le maquillage qui allait avec. Son apparence n'était pas menaçante, il n'inspirait pas la peur et la crainte.

Mais, pour Sam, si. Rien que voir l'image d'un clown le figeait de peur. Le corps de l'enfant se mit à trembler tandis que le garçon s'accrocha au tee-shirt que portait son frère. Ce dernier remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas et se tourna pour voir son frère. Il fronça aussitôt des sourcils en voyant la pâleur du visage de Sam et les tremblements parcourant son corps.

- Hey Sammy, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Le plus jeune des deux ne répondit pas. Il était tellement tétanisé par la peur qu'il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que bouger les lèvres pour parler. Dean suivit alors le regard de son frère et aperçut le clown. Malgré ses trois ans, l'enfant comprit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas.

Le clown en question s'arrêta devant eux et s'agenouilla afin de pouvoir les regarder dans les yeux.

- Que font deux enfants comme vous seuls, au milieu de toute cette foule ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

La réaction de Sam ne se fit pas attendre. Ce dernier éclata en sanglots et alla se cacher derrière son frère. Le clown fut bien surpris face à cette réaction tandis que Dean jeta un regard furieux à l'homme maquillé et déguisé. Et, sans crier gare, l'enfant de trois ans donna un coup de pied aussi violent que possible dans le tibia de l'homme qui se releva aussitôt tout en criant de douleur.

- Aïe ! Non mais ça fait mal ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, p'tit ?

- Parce que vous avez fait pleurer mon petit-frère !

Et avant que l'homme ne puisse répondre, Dean prit son frère par le bras et se mit à courir. Une fois arrivés à la sortie de la fête, l'aîné soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers son frère qui pleurait toujours.

- C'est fini Sammy, le clown va plus te faire du mal.

Cependant, malgré les mots rassurants de son aîné, Sam continua de pleurer. La peur était toujours présente en lui, elle ne voulait plus partir.

- Dean ! Sam !

Dean se retourna en entendant son nom et celui de son frère pour voir leur père et Bobby courir vers eux. L'enfant grimaça intérieurement sachant qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis. Mais, il fut bien surpris en voyant John s'agenouiller en face d'eux et les prendre dans ses bras.

- Dieu soit loué, vous n'avez rien, dit le chasseur rassuré à la vue de ses fils.

Après une étreinte de quelques minutes, John finit par s'éloigner de ses fils et les regarda. Il remarqua alors l'état de son dernier-né, ce qui l'inquiéta.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi pleures-tu, Sammy ?

Le cadet des Winchester éclata de nouveau en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Ses petits bras vinrent s'enrouler autour du cou du chasseur tandis que sa tête se posa au creux de son épaule. John resserra ses bras autour du corps tremblant tandis que son regard incompréhensif se posait sur Dean.

- Y avait un clown et il est venu nous parler.

John soupira tout en fermant les yeux. Son fils cadet avait une peur bleue des clowns. Le chasseur n'avait jamais vraiment compris d'où elle venait, Sam n'avait jamais voulu le dire. Cependant, une chose que savait John était le fait que cette peur était encore plus profonde lorsque Sam avait été un enfant de six ans. Sentant les larmes mouiller le col de sa chemise, le père Winchester se mit à caresser le dos et les cheveux de Sam.

- Tout va bien, Sammy, c'est fini. Le clown est parti.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles le chasseur resta dans cette position. Ce ne fut que lorsque Bobby racla sa gorge qu'il leva les yeux.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, dit le vieil homme. Sammy se calmera une fois qu'il sera dans un environnement plus familier.

John hocha la tête et voulut lâcher son fils mais ce dernier s'accrocha à lui tout en pleurant encore plus fortement.

- Chut, Sammy, calme-toi. Tu vas te rendre malade à pleurer comme ça.

Pourtant, le cadet des Winchester refusa d'arrêter de pleurer. Alors John soupira, rajusta sa prise sur son fils et se leva tout en le portant. Il croisa aussitôt le regard inquiet de Dean.

- Tout va bien, Dean.

- Pourquoi il continue de pleurer ?

- Parce qu'il est encore sous le choc. Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

Dean hocha la tête et suivit son père et Bobby qui allaient en direction de l'Impala.

* * *

Vos impressions ?


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous, voici venu le temps de poster le douxième chapitre. Tout d'abord, merci à ceux et celles qui lisent cette fic et aux personnes m'ayant laissé une review :

**Alice Loves Rock Music **(oui, Sam et sa peur, ça donne envie de le prendre dans tes bras et de le réconforter xD)

**Jubei-Kazuki** (TON ou l'un de TES chapitres préférés ? Parce que là j'ai un doute. Préfères-tu le chapitre avec le clown ou le chapitre où Sam est malade ?)

et

**Cass Shelly** (et oui, Dean restera toujours le grand frère protecteur, j'adore voir ces moments-là ^^)

Maintenant que les remerciements sont faits, je peux à présent vous laisser lire le chapitre, donc bonne lecture ^^

Ah et une question à la fin donc si elle vous intéresse, vous êtes prévenu ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Très vite, Sam s'était endormi dans les bras de son père. Le pauvre enfant avait pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir. Le silence régnait à présent dans l'Impala. Dean, assis à l'arrière, regardait avec inquiétude son père et son frère. Bobby, lui, jetait des coups d'oeil en direction de Sam pour se rassurer que tout allait bien. Quant à John, celui-ci ne cessait de caresser les cheveux de son dernier-né. Parce que même si Sam s'était endormi, il n'était pas calme. Son sommeil restait agité. Les petits gémissements de peur qui sortaient de sa bouche entrouverte en étaient la preuve.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au motel. Après être entrés dans leur chambre, John voulut poser son fils sur le lit afin qu'il soit plus confortable pour dormir. Alors, il le fit et le borda. Une fois cela fait, le chasseur se retourna pour voir son premier-né regarder son frère avec inquiétude. Bobby aussi. Il pouvait ne pas le montrer mais la tension dans son corps, son regard, les traits de son visage étaient des indices le montrant.

John alla s'asseoir sur le deuxième lit de la chambre et parla d'une voix calme, neutre :

- Dean, viens ici.

Le garçon leva la tête avant de la rebaisser une seconde après en croisant le regard de son paternel. Malgré sa peur de recevoir une punition, il vint s'asseoir où son père tapotait de sa main. John leva ensuite le regard vers Bobby. Ce dernier comprit tout de suite.

- Je… Je vais aller faire un tour, me dégourdir les jambes.

Le vieux chasseur se leva très vite et quitta la pièce sans un regard sachant ce qu'il allait voir si jamais il se retournait. Suite au départ du chasseur, le silence s'installa durant lequel Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en jouant avec ses mains. John, lui, cherchait comment aborder la discussion sans faire peur à Dean ou lui faire croire qu'il était en colère.

Il finit par parler en voyant la nervosité de son fils.

- Dean, je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas en colère.

- Tu… Tu vas pas nous punir ?

- Pourquoi vous punirai-je ?

- Pac'que moi et Sammy, on s'est enfuit.

- Dis-moi une chose, Dean. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfuis ?

L'aîné des deux frères Winchester ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais, il finit par le faire sachant qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité que mentir.

- Moi et Sammy on a eu peur quand toi et Bobby vous vous êtes disputés.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Dean, je ne peux pas te punir pour avoir eu peur. Certes, tu as désobéi en allant tout seul avec ton frère dans les rues mais tu as agi par peur.

- Alors tu vas pas nous punir ?

- Non, Dean.

Toute l'anxiété, la peur, la nervosité s'envolèrent laissant place à un magnifique sourire sur le visage de Dean. Mais, ce sourire disparut lui aussi très vite lorsque les yeux du garçon se posèrent sur la forme endormie de son cadet.

- Sammy va bien ?

John soupira.

- Ton frère devrait aller mieux après une bonne sieste.

- Il a eu peur du clown. Sammy aime pas les clowns.

- En effet.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la chambre, coupé par un bâillement. John se tourna vers Dean pour le voir commencer à s'endormir.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir aussi.

Dean acquiesça faiblement de la tête et laissa son père le déchausser avant de s'allonger. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, l'enfant parla :

- Papa, y faut donner Jipsy à Sammy sinon il va pas être content.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même petit, Dean prenait toujours son rôle de grand frère à cœur.

* * *

Lorsque Sam se réveilla deux heures plus tard, ce n'était pas la grande forme. En effet, le cadet des Winchester qui avait repris son esprit d'adulte ne se sentait pas bien. Sa tête lui tournait malgré ses yeux toujours fermés, il avait envie de vomir et quelques frissons lui parcouraient le corps. Bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures, il avait la nette impression que son lui enfant avait pleuré. Mais, ce que le surprit le plus était l'objet mou dans ses bras. Mou et doux. Comme… comme une peluche !

Sam ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit, en effet, qu'il avait une peluche de chien dans ses bras. Le rouge empourpra immédiatement les joues tandis qu'il écarta loin de lui l'objet de son embarras.

_Qui a eu l'idée de me mettre une peluche dans les bras ? Si jamais je trouve cette personne, elle passera un mauvais quart d'heure._

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le rire familier de son frère. Sam leva les yeux pour voir Dean le regarder et rire. À la vue du sourire moqueur de son aîné, le cadet sut tout de suite qui était dans ce corps. Son frère, celui de vingt-sept ans.

- Le petit Sammy a bien fait dodo ?

Malgré la goguenardise de son frère, Sam n'eut pas le cœur à répliquer. En fait, il n'avait le cœur à rien sauf peut-être à dormir. Enfin peut-être, disons plutôt que c'était la seule chose qui lui occupait l'esprit.

Dean, lui, remarqua le manque de réponse de la part de son cadet. Cela l'inquiéta grandement tout comme le teint pâle de son frère et la fatigue dans ses yeux. Mais, il ne dit rien ou du moins il ne le put car John décida de se montrer à ce moment-là.

- Bobby a rapporté le déjeuner, il est temps d'aller manger.

L'aîné des deux frères acquiesça avant de regarder une dernière fois Sam et de se lever. John, lui, posa son regard sur son dernier-né qui ne s'était toujours pas levé.

- Allez Sammy, debout.

Cependant, l'enfant à l'esprit d'adulte refusa de se lever. Il était trop fatigué pour le faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait était dormir afin de ne plus subir ce mal de tête affreux. Mais, apparemment, tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec ses envies car John parla une nouvelle fois.

- Sam, tu te sentiras mieux après avoir mangé.

Le concerné en doutait. Il pensait plutôt que ce serait pire après avoir avalé quelque chose. Pourtant, il se résigna à se lever après avoir vu le regard que lui lança son frère. Avec lenteur, il s'approcha de la table et s'y assit. Bobby posa sous son nez une assiette et des couverts. Le cadet des Winchester dut se faire violence pour retenir un haut-le-cœur. En effet, l'odeur avait suffi à elle seule à retourner son estomac.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Bobby à l'adresse de Sam.

Ce dernier ne fit qu'hausser les épaules avant de prendre sa fourchette. Cependant, au lieu de manger, il joua avec sa nourriture qui n'avait pas l'air très appétissante pour lui, en ce moment.

- Sam, la nourriture n'est pas faite pour jouer mais pour être mangée alors, fais-le.

Sam ne répondit pas mais en voyant les regards insistants de sa famille, il prit avec réticence une fourchette de viande et de pomme de terre et la fourra dans sa bouche. Sans même mâcher, il l'avala avec un certain dégoût. Il refit une deuxième fois le geste mais cette fois-ci, la bouchée ne passa pas aussi bien. Son estomac protesta. Sachant ce qui allait venir, il se leva et voulut se précipiter vers la salle de bain mais se retrouva par terre. Il s'était pris le pied dans la chaise.

John fut le plus rapide à réagir en voyant son fils tomber. Il abandonna son repas pour se lever et prit son fils par les bras afin de le lever.

- Sammy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Malade, ne put que répondre Sam.

Comprenant l'urgence, John prit son fils dans ses bras et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il déposa son fils devant la cuvette des toilettes et celui-ci put régurgiter son repas. Après que Sam eut fini de vider le contenu de son estomac, John lui tendit un verre d'eau afin qu'il puisse se rincer la bouche ce que fit Sam. Pendant ce temps, le père des deux frères posa une main sur le front couvert de sueur de son fils et jura.

- Merde, Sammy, tu es fiévreux.

Sam gémit en sentant la main de son père sur son front trop chaud. John le nettoya un peu avant de le soulever et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il quitta ensuite la salle de bain et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la table où deux regards inquiets le fixaient avant de poser son cadet sur le lit.

- Bobby, peux-tu aller me chercher un récipient d'eau avec un gant ?

- Bien sûr.

Le vieux chasseur se leva et partit dans la salle de bain tandis que Dean, lui, s'approchait du lit. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Sam qui avait, à présent, les yeux fermés mais la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Dean eut l'impression que son frère était encore plus blême qu'auparavant. Seule, la petite teinte maladive colorait ses joues pâles.

- Comment a-t-il pu tomber malade ? Demanda Dean.

- Je ne sais pas, Dean, répondit John alors que Bobby ramenait un petit récipient d'eau avec un gant.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu trouver plus grand.

- C'est pas grave.

John prit le bol et le gant. Il trempa ce dernier dans l'eau froide et l'essora un peu avant de le passer sur le visage de son fils cadet. Ce dernier gémit dans son sommeil en sentant le tissu froid sur sa peau chaude. Pendant que le père Winchester était occupé à le rafraîchir, Dean, lui, s'occupait de caresser les cheveux de son cadet. Cela dura une dizaine de minutes.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sam se décida enfin à se réveiller. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Pendant le repos du plus jeune des Winchester, Bobby en avait profité pour aller chercher des médicaments à la pharmacie du coin tandis que John était sur l'ordinateur. Dean, lui, s'était placé devant la télé mais jetait des coups d'œil fréquents à son frère.

C'était dans une atmosphère silencieuse que le cadet des Winchester ouvrit les yeux. Cependant, ce n'était plus Sam à l'esprit d'adulte mais plutôt celui à l'esprit d'enfant. Alors lorsqu'il parla, ce fut une voix petite et faible qui sortit de sa bouche.

- P'pa.

Et malgré sa voix faiblarde, le grand chasseur qu'était John Winchester l'entendit. Ce dernier leva immédiatement son regard de l'écran et le posa sur Sam. Ce dernier était toujours allongé mais regardait de ses yeux fiévreux son père. Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise et fit attention de ne pas faire de bruit en rejoignant le lit de son dernier-né. En effet, son premier-né s'était endormi devant la télé, il y avait de ça une heure.

John s'assit à côté de son cadet et posa une main sur le front de ce dernier. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant que la fièvre avait augmenté.

_Ce n'est pas bon signe._

Il finit par retirer la main en soupirant.

- Comment tu te sens, Sammy ?

- Pas bien.

- Je m'en doute mais ne t'inquiète pas, oncle Bobby va ramener des cachets.

- J'aime pas les cachets, dit Sam d'une voix faible.

- Je sais, Sammy, mais il faut les prendre si tu veux guérir.

Sam grimaça. John soupira intérieurement. Son fils cadet n'avait jamais aimé prendre des cachets quand il était petit et même adulte, c'était toujours un problème. Dean et lui avaient toujours essayé de trouver des astuces pour les lui faire avaler. Aujourd'hui, ce serait sans doute la même chose.

Bobby entra dans la chambre avec un sac en papier à la main.

- T'en as mis du temps, dit John.

- Désolé mais la pharmacie était fermée. J'ai dû aller dans la ville la plus proche.

Sam décida de montrer sa présence.

- Veux pas prendre les cachets !

- Il le faut, Sammy.

- Non !

Malgré l'état plus que faible de Sam, ce dernier se redressa d'un bond et se mit à courir en direction de la salle de bain. John se mit à le poursuivre aussitôt mais il ne réussit pas à l'attraper. L'enfant avait réussi à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain par il ne savait quel moyen.

- Sammy, allez ouvre cette porte, dit John en prenant un ton patient.

En effet, Sam lui avait fait plusieurs fois le coup, il y a de ça plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Et même après toutes ces années passées, John avait toujours l'astuce pour le faire sortir de la salle de bain.

- S'il te plait, Sammy.

- Non !

John grimaça, ses oreilles en avaient pris un coup.

_Comment peut-il crier aussi fort alors qu'il est malade ? Ce gamin m'étonnera toujours._

Cependant, ce cri avait réveillé Dean. Celui-ci se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

- Papa ?

Le chasseur se retourna pour faire face à son premier-né. Il soupira et parla :

- Ton frère s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain.

- Pou'quoi ?

- Il ne veut pas prendre ses cachets.

Malgré ses trois ans, Dean comprit très vite. John, lui, retourna à ses tentatives tandis que Bobby préparait les cachets. Il fallait bien ruser pour faire avaler au petit Sam les médicaments.

- Sors de là, Sammy. Tu es malade et tu as besoin de faire dodo pour te soigner.

- Pas envie de prendre des cachets.

- Je sais Sammy, j'ai compris.

- Veux pas.

- D'accord, Sammy, tu ne les auras pas.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

John sourit en entendant son fils essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Au bout de quelques tentatives, le plus jeune des quatre ouvrit la porte et regarda son père avec ce qui ressemblait à de la détermination dans son regard.

- Veux pas les cachets ! S'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Promis, Sammy, dit John alors qu'il essayait de ne pas sourire face au regard déterminé qui était plutôt amusant.

Sam, qui pensait avoir le dernier mot, leva ses bras afin de faire comprendre à son père ce qu'il voulait. John s'exécuta et prit son fils dans ses bras. Il le souleva puis le ramena contre lui avant de s'installer devant la télé, à côté de son autre fils. Dean sourit à son frère.

- Hey, Sammy.

- Deanie, répondit Sam mais avec un sourire fatigué.

Bobby revint de la petite cuisinette.

- Voilà, le biberon est prêt !

Il le tendit à John qui le prit.

- Merci. Allez Sammy, il est l'heure du goûter.

Sam regarda le biberon avec méfiance tandis que Dean sourit en comprenant la ruse de son père.

- Ce n'est que du chocolat chaud, ça ne va pas te faire de mal, informa John.

- Y a pas des cachets ?

- Non, il n'y en a pas.

John ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur brisé. Mentir à son fils surtout quand ce dernier n'avait que trois ans n'était pas quelque chose qui l'enchantait. Néanmoins, c'était pour la bonne cause. Finalement, Sam accepta le biberon que John tenait toujours. Il préférait le tenir lui car il savait que Sam n'avait pas trop de force en ce moment et qu'il pouvait lâcher l'objet à tout moment.

Bobby, qui était resté dans l'espace de la cuisine, sourit. Devant lui, il avait l'image parfaite d'une famille recomposée entre le père et ses deux fils. Apparemment, ce qu'il avait essayé de dire à John était rentré dans le crâne de ce dernier. D'ailleurs, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Certes il ne fallait pas abandonner les recherches mais comme il l'avait dit plutôt ce matin, c'était une deuxième chance qui s'offrait à John. Ce dernier devait en profiter car il n'en aurait pas mille dans sa vie.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre assez long, je dirais. Oh et l'idée du biberon ne vient pas de moi mais d'une personne qui se reconnaitra très facilement, n'est-ce pas miss ? Quelles sont vos impressions ?

**Et voici la question tant attendue xD :** seriez-vous intéressé par une de mes fics intitulée _Drôle de transformation_ dont voici le résumé : Une nouvelle affaire aménera Sam et Dean à Lexington dans le Nebraska. Très vite, ils vont comprendre qu'ils auront à faire une sorcière. Cependant, la chasse tourne mal et l'un des deux frères en subira les conséquences.

Si vous êtes intéressé, dites le moi afin que je puisse poster la fic en question ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre treize qui est très court. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic et ceux qui laissent des reviews :

**deaina** (je suis contente que tu es intéressé par ma nouvelle fic ^^)

**Jubei-Kazuki** (en effet, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te lancer des fleurs. Sinon, les chevilles ça va ? Pas trop enflées ? xD oui, c'est bien de celle-là que je veux parler mais chuut, tu gardes le suspens pour toi toute seule mdr !)

**elida17** (merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. Oh et euh... comment te dire ça ? La fic dont tu parles dans ta review, c'est de celle-là dont je voulais parler. Oui, l'auteur de Drôle de transformation sur l'autre site est bien moi. Donc je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas la relire)

et

**Cass Shelly** (je suis contente que cette fic te plaise toujours ^^ Pour la relation entre les deux frères et John, j'ai voulu redonner une chance à ce dernier de profiter de cette situation ^^)

Pour ma nouvelle fic, je la publierai après Séparés pour combien de temps ? donc le week-end prochain ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Bobby finit par revenir dans le salon avec un verre de jus d'orange et un paquet de biscuits en main.

- Tiens, Dean, c'est pour toi.

- Merci.

L'aîné des deux frères prit ce que lui tendait son "oncle" et commença à déballer le papier autour du biscuit. Une fois fait, il coupa le morceau de l'aliment en deux et en tendit un en direction de Sam.

- Tiens, Sammy.

Le petit garçon installé dans les bras de son père sourit malgré le biberon dans la bouche et prit le morceau de gâteau. Dean sourit à son tour et retourna à son goûter. Bobby se tourna en direction de la télé et changea de chaîne. Il zappa afin de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les intéresser. Le vieux chasseur finit par tomber sur un dessin-animé qui semblait attirer l'attention de Dean et de Sam mais bizarrement, celle de John aussi. Bobby ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cela.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence coupé par le bruit de la télé. Dean et John étaient occupés à regarder l'écran comme obnubilés par ce qui était diffusé tandis que Sam s'était endormi. Bobby allait le faire remarquer lorsque Dean le devança.

- Papa, Sammy fait dodo.

John décrocha son regard de la télévision et le posa sur Sam qui dormait profondément. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage angélique de son fils. Le chasseur finit par se lever et se dirigea vers le lit de Sam où il le déposa doucement avant de le border et de poser un baiser sur son front.

- Et toi, Dean ? Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas une autre sieste ?

- Mais... j'ai déjà dormi.

- Je sais mais tu m'as l'air fatigué.

Dean acquiesça de la tête et se leva.

- Je peux faire dodo avec Sammy ?

- Bien sûr.

John fut récompensé d'un sourire aveuglant de la part de son premier-né. Ce dernier grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de son frère. Rapidement, il rejoignit le pays des rêves.

* * *

Il était 18h54 lorsque le portable de John brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques instants déjà. Bobby avait éteint la télé après que les deux Winchester furent endormis, et les deux chasseurs avaient repris les recherches, profitant de ce moment de calme. John sortit la tête d'un livre que Bobby avait ramené avec lui et prit son portable. Il y répondit le plus vite possible afin de ne pas réveiller ses deux fils qui dormaient. Cependant, ce fut peine perdue.

Dean et Sam, qui avaient repris leur conscience d'adulte, se réveillèrent au son de la voix de leur père.

- Allo ? parla John. Tu as du nouveau ? Alors ? Quoi ? Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Bien, dans ce cas, merci.

Le chasseur passa quelques minutes au téléphone avant de raccrocher. Il soupira et posa son portable avant de se tourner vers Bobby. Mais, il aperçut ses deux fils qui le regardaient avec interrogation.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Sam d'une voix légèrement faible.

Le jeune cadet des Winchester se sentait légèrement mieux mais était toujours malade. Son teint pâle, ses yeux légèrement fiévreux le prouvaient.

- L'homme à qui j'ai envoyé les prélèvements que j'ai fait sur les cadavres. Il a les réponses aux analyses faites. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné de sa rapidité.

- Viens-en au fait, dit Bobby impatient.

John soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux courts.

- Mes soupçons viennent d'être confirmés.

- Quels soupçons ? demanda Dean.

- Je pensais que les corps retrouvés dans la cave sont ceux des personnes enlevées. Mon ami, Kevin, vient juste de me le confirmer. L'ADN que j'ai prélevé le prouve.

- Alors... les personnes enlevées auraient été transformées en enfant ? dit Dean avec suspicion.

- Oui.

- Mais, comment ? demanda Bobby.

Le père Winchester ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Sam, lui, en avait une et se décida à le dire.

- Je pense savoir. Ce que tu nous as affirmé papa ne fait que confirmer mon hypothèse. Je n'ai plus besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque pour ça.

- On t'écoute, dit Dean.

- La démone est responsable de ça. C'est elle qui a transformé nos victimes en enfant et nous par la même occasion.

Sam se tourna ensuite en direction de Dean.

- Tu te rappelles de ce qu'a dit la démone avant que cette lumière nous aveugle ? Elle a dit que nous devions dire adieu à notre corps.

- Oui, elle a ajouté avant "tant d'innocence dans un corps si petit".

- En effet. Lorsque j'ai fait des recherches sur notre démone, j'ai découvert qu'elle se nourrissait d'innocence.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama Bobby. Les enfants sont innocents, le monde qui nous entoure ne les touche pas encore donc leur innocence est préservée. La démone doit sûrement sentir dans les personnes à quel point ils étaient innocents pendant leur enfance, et du coup elle a trouvé un moyen de rajeunir ces personnes afin d'avoir cette innocence.

- Et la blessure que j'ai trouvé sur le corps des victimes doit être l'endroit où cette créature aspire leur innocence.

- Oui.

Tous furent contents de leur trouvaille concernant cette affaire.

- Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une solution pour votre problème de corps, dit Bobby.

Les deux frères acquiescèrent de la tête. Le silence finit par s'installer dans la chambre durant lequel Bobby et John se remirent aux recherches tout en commentant leurs trouvailles aux deux frères qui restaient assis sur le lit sans faire attention au fait qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour, me voici de retour avec le quatorzième chapitre de cette fic qui est beaucoup plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant après lecture du nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à remercier encore une fois ceux qui lisent cette fic et ceux qui prennent le temps de poster une review :

**Cass Shelly** (je suis contente que tu te régales de mes chapitres ^^ Comme réponse à ta curiosité, je t'informe qu'il y a en tout vingt chapitres donc tu as encore de la lecture devant toi ^^)

**Jubei-Kazuki** (j'adore ton "kyah" xD. Mignon à souhait ? T'inquiètes pas, ça va continuer mais bon, tu le sais déjà. Et comme tu dis : chut ! mdr)

et

**Alice Loves Rock Music** (je suis contente que tu trouves ce chapitre mignon ou du moins certains passages ^^)

Après ces remerciements, je lègue ma place au chapitre qui, à mon avis, se fait une joie à l'idée d'être lu xD (désolé, ma bêtise revient lol).

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Le lendemain, rien n'avait changé. Dean et Sam étaient toujours aussi petits, et John et Bobby essayaient toujours de faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur. Cela frustrait beaucoup les deux chasseurs qui évitaient de se crier dessus à cause des deux enfants. Ceux-ci regardaient la télé ou jouaient dans un coin tout en essayant de ne pas déconcentrer les deux chasseurs. La matinée passa rapidement pour laisser place à un après-midi nuageux, que ce soit dehors ou dans la chambre de motel.

Il était l'heure de la sieste et seul Sam dormait. En effet, ce dernier était toujours malade même si tout semblait aller mieux. Dean, qui n'était pas fatigué, s'ennuyait fermement. Et, lorsqu'un enfant de son âge s'ennuyait, il avait tendance à faire des bêtises. Cela ne tarda pas à arriver.

L'enfant éveillé s'amusait à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser pendant que les deux chasseurs étaient ancrés profondément dans leurs recherches. Dean finit par trouver quelque chose de très intéressant sous un oreiller. Il s'agissait d'un poignard très édenté et très tranchant aussi. L'aîné des deux frères regarda l'arme pendant quelques secondes.

Pendant ce temps, John avait le regard posé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur lorsque quelque chose en lui, lui disait de lever la tête. C'est ce qu'il fit. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur son premier-né... qui tenait une arme dans la main. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se levait à toute vitesse.

- Dean, lâche ça tout de suite.

L'enfant releva la tête de sa contemplation et posa son regard sur son père. Il lâcha aussitôt le poignard qui rebondit sur le matelas. John s'en empara aussi vite que possible et le rangea dans son sac.

- Tu ne dois surtout pas toucher à ça, Dean.

- Mais, je m'ennuie, moi.

John soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je sais, Dean, mais il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas faire tel que toucher à un couteau ou à une arme. Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un ou même te blesser toi. Tu comprends ?

L'enfant hocha de la tête avant de parler.

- Je m'ennuie toujours.

- Pourquoi ne jouerais-tu pas avec tes voitures ?

- Pac'que c'est pas marrant sans Sammy.

Le père Winchester se mit alors à chercher une idée qui pourrait occuper Dean jusqu'au réveil de Sam.

- Tu veux dessiner ?

- Non, j'aime pas faire des dessins.

- Que veux-tu faire alors ?

- Jouer avec Sammy ! Mais, y fait dodo et faut pas le réveiller. Je sais pas quoi faire.

John soupira alors que Bobby parlait.

- Tu veux aller au parc ?

- Pas sans Sammy, refusa Dean en secouant la tête.

Bobby et John comprirent le problème. Tant que Sam dormait encore, Dean refuserait de faire quoi que ce soit. L'aîné des deux frères ne voulait pas faire quelque chose sans son cadet. Or, celui-ci se reposait ou du moins le faisait quelques minutes auparavant.

En effet, le plus jeune s'était réveillé au son des voix de sa famille. Il s'assit sur le lit et se frotta les yeux avant de regarder les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Sammy ! T'es réveillé !

Dean se jeta sur le lit de son frère et commença à lui parler avec animation. Sam suivit très rapidement l'enthousiasme de son frère, et les deux frères se mirent à parler de quelque chose qu'aucun des deux adultes ne comprit. Cependant, cela les soulageait. Maintenant que Sam était réveillé, Dean ne s'ennuyait plus et ne risquait plus de faire des bêtises... quoique il fallait se méfier des deux frères lorsque ceux-ci avaient une idée derrière la tête. Bobby et John finirent par retourner à leurs recherches.

Vers les 16h, les deux chasseurs furent interrompus dans ce qu'ils faisaient, par la voix de Dean.

- J'ai faim.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Sam.

Bobby et John se regardèrent pour savoir lequel des deux devait donner à manger aux deux garçons. Ce fut Bobby qui capitula en roulant des yeux et en soupirant. Le vieux chasseur se leva et alla dans la "cuisine" de la chambre. Cependant, il revint avec les mains vides quelques secondes plus tard.

- Il n'y a plus rien, annonça-t-il en voyant le regard de John.

- Qu'est-ce t'attends pour aller au magasin, alors ?

- Tu me prends pour ta bonne ? Vas-y toi-même, Winchester.

Les chasseurs commencèrent alors à se lancer des piques pour savoir qui devait y aller sous les yeux des deux enfants. Cependant, plus les secondes passaient, plus ils avaient faim. Alors, Sam le fit remarquer.

- On a faim.

Les deux chasseurs regardèrent les deux enfants qui leur lançaient le fameux regard de chiot.

- Bon ok, j'y vais, dit Bobby. Mais la prochaine fois Winchester, ça sera toi, je peux te le garantir.

John ne fit que sourire avant de retourner à l'écran d'ordinateur. Bobby, lui, se préparait à partir lorsque Dean parla.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Si tu veux.

Dean sourit et sauta du lit pour aller se préparer. Le vieux chasseur tourna son regard sur Sam.

- Tu veux venir ?

Le cadet des deux frères hocha négativement la tête. Deux minutes plus tard, Bobby et Dean sortirent de la chambre. Sam, seul après le départ de son aîné, se mit à regarder son père qui pianotait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable. Curieux, il se leva et marcha en direction de la table. John était tellement concentré dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne vit pas Sam monter sur une chaise à côté de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sam se pencha pour regarder l'écran qu'il réagit. Sauf qu'il était trop tard. Sam avait déjà vu l'image projetée sur l'écran.

- Sam, ne mets pas ta tête aussi près de l'écran, tu vas t'abîmer les yeux.

- Pou'quoi tu regardes le dessin d'une madame ?

John soupira avant de répondre. Cependant, il décida de dire la vérité. Il n'avait pas l'imagination requise pour chercher un mensonge.

- Cette madame n'est pas une gentille madame.

- Elle est méchante ?

- Oui. Elle adore voler quelque chose aux petits enfants comme toi.

Sam écarquilla les yeux, mais au lieu d'avoir peur, il semblait plutôt fasciné par le récit de son père.

- Elle adore voler quoi ?

- L'innocence des enfants. Sauf que cette méchante madame transforme des adultes comme moi en enfant comme toi.

- Pou'quoi ?

- Parce qu'elle pense que l'innocence est beaucoup plus savoureuse dans les personnes adultes redevenues enfant.

- Et comment le héros bat la méchante madame ?

- Grâce à une formule magique. Tu la récites et pouf, la méchante madame disparait.

- Et les adultes re... redeviennent des adultes ?

- Non, le héros n'a pas encore trouvé de solution mais, il cherche.

Sam regarda pendant un instant l'image sur l'écran et réfléchit avant de parler.

- Peut-être que la formule magique de la méchante madame marche pas tout le temps.

- Que veux-tu dire, Sammy ?

Le plus jeune des deux Winchester regarda son père et s'expliqua à sa manière.

- La formule magique disparait dans un pouf comme la méchante madame.

Alors que Sam regardait une nouvelle fois l'image, John, lui, fixa son fils. Se pouvait-il que son dernier-né ait raison ? Se pouvait-il que le sort lancé par la démon ne durait qu'un certain temps ? C'était possible, et pour vérifier si cette idée était bonne, John n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se rendre à la bibliothèque de Crawford. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas emmener son fils là-bas. De un, Sam allait s'ennuyer, et de deux, il était encore malade.

John soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait aller à la bibliothèque, c'était tout de suite. Il ne pouvait attendre le retour de Bobby.

- Sammy, prépare-toi, on va à la bibliothèque.

Sam sourit et sauta de la chaise afin de courir pour aller se préparer.

* * *

John entra dans la bibliothèque tout en tenant la main de son fils. Ce dernier regardait, émerveillé, l'endroit qui l'entourait. Le chasseur s'arrêta pour pouvoir s'agenouiller devant son fils. Il lui tint les bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute-moi Sammy, je vais faire quelques recherches alors je veux que tu sois calme. Ici, beaucoup de personnes lisent alors il ne faut pas les déranger, d'accord ?

Sam hocha la tête et posa son index droit sur ses lèvres pour montrer qu'il faisait le silence le plus total. John le récompensa d'un sourire et d'une touffe de cheveux ébouriffés avant de se lever et de marcher, suivi de Sam. Il s'installa sur une table située à côté d'une fenêtre et fit asseoir son dernier-né.

- Je vais chercher des livres. Pendant ce temps, tu restes assis et tu ne bouges pas, ordonna John à voix basse.

Une nouvelle fois, Sam acquiesça de la tête. John partit en direction d'un rayon après s'être assuré que son fils était assis correctement. Le cadet des Winchester posa son regard sur la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Un sourire illumina son visage en apercevant un chiot attaché à une barrière.

L'enfant voulait vraiment aller voir le chiot mais son père lui avait dit de ne pas bouger, de rester assis. Sam posa son regard sur son père qui était en train de feuilleter un livre, et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Peut-être que s'il ne partait que pendant une ou deux minutes, alors son père ne le verrait pas ?

Satisfait de son raisonnement, le cadet des Winchester se leva da la chaise et regarda une dernière fois son père avant de se précipiter vers la sortie de l'établissement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John revint enfin à la table avec trois gros ouvrages dans les bras. Ses pas se firent moins vite lorsqu'il aperçut l'absence de son dernier-né à la table. Doucement, il déposa les livres sur la table tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui s'il ne voyait pas son fils.

La panique le gagna lorsqu'il remarqua que son jeune fils n'était plus à proximité. Cependant, il essaya de ne pas se laisser envahir par cette émotion et commença à demander aux personnes présentes dans la bibliothèque s'ils n'avaient pas vu son garçon.

- Un petit garçon aux longs cheveux bruns ? Si, il est sorti de la bibliothèque tout seul.

En entendant cette réponse, le cœur de John s'emballa. Il sortit rapidement de l'établissement et se mit à examiner la rue à la recherche de son fils. Un rire enfantin attira son attention vers la droite. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction pour voir son fils accroupi à côté d'un chiot qui remuait la queue et semblait apprécier les caresser prodiguées par Sam.

Une vague de soulagement l'envahit en voyant son dernier-né aller bien. Cela ne l'empêcha tout de même pas d'avancer en direction de son fils et de se préparer à donner un sermon à ce dernier.

- Sam !

L'interpelé leva la tête et croisa le regard du chasseur. La joie sur le visage de l'enfant disparut très vite pour laisser place à la crainte et à la surprise. L'enfant se redressa mais ne croisa pas le regard de son père. En fait, il avait la tête baissée et les mains qui jouaient entre elles. Le plus jeune Winchester savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise et il ne chercha pas de mensonges pour nier les faits.

- Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ? Tu sais que j'ai eu peur en ne te voyant plus assis alors que je t'avais dit de rester à ta place.

- Désolé, marmonna Sam.

- Tu peux l'être Sam. J'ai eu très peur en ne te voyant plus à la table. Ne recommence plus jamais ça.

Sam hocha la tête mais ne la releva pas. John finit par soupirer et il se redressa. Le chasseur prit au passage son fils dans ses bras et le ramena contre sa poitrine. Bien que surpris, le cadet des Winchester passa ses bras autour du cou de son père et enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de celui-ci. Il savait très bien que son père avait eu peur. Son regard en avait été pourvu, il y a quelques instants. De plus, Sam pouvait toujours entendre le cœur de son père battre rapidement.

- On va rentrer, d'accord ?

L'enfant acquiesça de la tête.

* * *

La nuit avait pris place au jour. Il était 23h37. Les deux enfants Winchester dormaient à présent. Quant aux deux chasseurs, ils n'étaient toujours pas couchés. En fait, John avait attendu le coucher de ses deux garçons pour pouvoir discuter avec Bobby. Il avait informé le vieux chasseur de l'hypothèse émise par Sam plus tôt au cours de la journée. Bobby en avait été surpris.

- Sam a vraiment pensé à ça ?

- Si j'te le dis, répondit John. Je n'ai pas eu l'envie de raconter un mensonge alors j'ai parlé à Sam de notre affaire. Si tu l'avais vu, il avait tellement l'air enthousiaste en entendant l'histoire.

John avait pris un sourire doux en disant cela. Bobby était trop surpris pour le remarquer.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda le père Winchester.

- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour penser cela mais c'est tout à fait probable.

- Tu sais Bobby, l'esprit d'un enfant n'est pas ce qu'il parait. Sam peut ne pas savoir lire et écrire pour l'instant mais il a une imagination débordante. Alors, le fait qu'il ait émis cette hypothèse ne m'a pas étonné.

Bobby allait parler lorsqu'une quinte de toux le devança. Les deux chasseurs se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Sam tousser dans son sommeil. Ce dernier n'arriva pas à se calmer et continua de tousser. John se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer en lui frottant le dos. Finalement, Sam réussit à se calmer mais ne se réveilla pas. Le père Winchester posa alors une main sur son front et jura en sentant la chaleur.

- Merde, sa fièvre est revenue. Bobby, peux-tu aller me chercher le thermomètre, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, dit le vieux chasseur avec inquiétude.

Bobby se leva et alla chercher le thermomètre qu'il avait acheté l'autre jour avec les médicaments. Il le passa à John qui plaça l'embout dans l'oreille de Sam. Heureusement, c'était l'un de ces nouveaux thermomètres qui ne mettaient pas longtemps avant de donner la température. Lorsque l'appareil bipa, John le retira et faillit lâcher un autre juron en lisant la valeur donnée.

- Alors ?

- 41,5°C.

- John, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

John ne put qu'hocher la tête et pendant que Bobby réveillait Dean en l'informant de la situation, John prépara Sam. Trois minutes plus tard, ils partirent tous en direction de l'hôpital de la ville.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour, voici donc le quinzième chapitre. Nous nous rapprochons de la fin, mes chers lecteurs, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste encore quelques chapitres dont deux sont en attente d'être corrigés. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Une nouvelle fois, je remercie tout ceux qui suivent encore cette fic puis plus précisemment les personnes qui me laissent une review :

**Cass Shelly **(j'adore ta réaction xD Ne t'inquiète pas, ton radotage (est-ce que ce mot existe ? J'ai tendance à inventer des mots xD) ne m'importune pas xD Oui, les deux frères sont susceptibles d'être source d'inquiétude pour John et Bobby. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Ils ne sont pas susceptibles mais le sont déjà xD)

et

**Jubei-Kazuki** (je connais ce soulagement qu'est de lire un chapitre de fic après un devoir difficile xD Ton "miam miam" me fait quelque peur là. Ca me fait penser au fait que tu veux manger Sam xD Oui je sais, j'ai des idées bizarres mais tu dois le savoir à force xD)

Je vous laisse à présent lire la suite ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes avant d'atteindre l'hôpital, mais pour John, cela lui avait semblé des heures. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, il sortit de l'Impala et se précipita à l'intérieur, laissant le soin à Bobby d'aider Dean bien que ce dernier ne lui en voulait pas. Lorsque John entra dans l'hôpital avec son fils cadet malade dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers la réception. À l'accueil, se trouvait une jeune réceptionniste rousse aux yeux verts.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Mon fils est malade, j'ai besoin d'un médecin, répondit John.

La rousse posa son regard sur Sam qui était endormi. Ses yeux vert se remplirent d'inquiétude tandis qu'elle prenait le téléphone pour appeler un médecin. Bobby et Dean arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Quelques secondes plus tard, un médecin arriva. C'était un jeune homme qui semblait tout fraîchement diplômé.

- Bonsoir, je suis le Dr James, on m'a dit que votre fils est malade.

- C'est exact.

Le regard du Dr James se posa sur Sam. L'enfant avait le teint blafard, seules ses pommettes étaient colorées d'une teinte rose maladive. Il suait beaucoup tandis que ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front et son visage. Il semblait aussi avoir des difficultés pour respirer.

- Suivez-moi.

Tous suivirent le médecin qui les conduisit à une salle d'examen. Là, John déposa Sam sur le lit sur ordre du médecin. Ce dernier ganta ses mains et revint. Il commença à examiner l'enfant tout en posant des questions au père.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il malade ?

- Trois jours mais tout allait bien hier et aujourd'hui.

- Quels ont été les symptômes ?

- Fièvre, vomissement, les symptômes d'une fièvre classique.

- Toussait-il beaucoup ?

- Non. Il a seulement eu une quinte de toux tout à l'heure avant de l'emmener ici.

Le médecin acquiesça tout en continuant d'ausculter. Puis, il prit son stéthoscope et commença à examiner la poitrine et le cœur de Sam. Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il se redressait.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Bobby.

- Je préfère lui faire passer une radio avant de vous le dire.

Le Dr James fut coupé dans son discours par un gémissement provenant de Sam. Ce dernier commençait à se réveiller. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, deux orbes vert furent dévoilées. Les yeux de Sam se posèrent sur son père.

- P'pa ?

- Je suis là, Sammy, dit John en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

- J'me sens pas très bien.

- Je sais, Sammy, c'est pour ça que tu es à l'hôpital.

Sam ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

- D'n ?

- Je suis là, Sammy, dit Dean.

Ce dernier avait repris son esprit d'adulte, tout comme Sam, mais étant à l'hôpital, il devait se comporter encore comme un enfant afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Le cadet des Winchester était tellement fatigué qu'il ne le remarqua pas. Son aîné lui prit la main.

- Me laisse pas, murmura Sam avant de fermer les yeux.

- Jamais, Sammy, jamais, répondit Dean sur le même ton.

- À présent, je dois l'emmener passer une radio. Si vous voulez bien attendre dans la salle d'attente.

Les deux chasseurs et Dean comprirent qu'ils devaient sortir, ce qu'ils firent à contrecœur. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente tandis que Sam fut emmené en radiologie.

* * *

L'attente fut longue. Les Winchester et Bobby durent attendre une heure avant de voir apparaître le médecin s'occupant du plus jeune d'entre eux. Pendant cette heure, John avait dû remplir des formulaires demandant des informations sur le patient, en l'occurrence Sam. Pour les remplir, le chasseur utilisa un faux nom. John Michaels et ses deux fils, Dean et Sam. Bobby, lui, se faisait passer pour leur oncle, comme d'habitude.

Lorsque le médecin revint une heure plus tard, le groupe se leva et lui fit face.

- Comment va mon fils ? demanda John avec inquiétude.

- Il dort pour l'instant, mais nous l'avons installé dans une chambre en pédiatrie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? questionna Bobby.

- Il a attrapé un début de pneumonie, mais rien de très grave. Nous avons pu prendre en charge la maladie à son début. Cependant, il restera à l'hôpital pendant sept jours. La pneumonie peut être attrapée à temps, mais Sam est encore un enfant de trois ans. Son corps ainsi que son système immunitaire ne sont pas aussi forts que les nôtres.

- Pouvons-nous aller le voir ?

- Bien sûr.

Le médecin les conduisit à la chambre 213 du service pédiatrique de l'hôpital. Arrivés devant la pièce, le médecin les laissa là après leur avoir expliqué deux ou trois petites choses. Les deux chasseurs et Dean entrèrent dans la chambre et se figèrent en voyant Sam allongé dans un lit trop grand pour lui. Il était relié à plusieurs machines et à des perfusions. Il avait également un masque à oxygène sur son visage.

Ce fut Dean qui se remit le premier du choc produit par cette vue en s'avançant. Il rapprocha la chaise avec difficulté et grimpa dessus une fois l'objet à côté du lit. L'aîné des deux frères prit ensuite la main de son cadet dans la sienne et ignora la chaleur s'en dégageant. Bobby et John vinrent le rejoindre quelques minutes après en prenant l'autre chaise. John laissa celle-ci à son ami et prit son fils aîné dans ses bras pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise. Dean était tellement inquiet pour son frère qu'il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de son père.

Le reste de la nuit passa doucement durant laquelle Dean finit par s'endormir tandis que Bobby et John somnolaient avant de s'endormir à l'aube.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, John se réveilla. Il fut surpris en ne sentant plus le poids de son fils dans ses bras. Alors il ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur Bobby qui tenait Dean. Ce dernier s'était sûrement réveillé durant les dernières heures pour aller à la salle de bain. Le chasseur détourna son regard pour le poser sur Sam qui dormait toujours. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son fils aussi paisible malgré sa fièvre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le Dr James. Ce dernier sourit faiblement en voyant le père de son patient éveillé.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, lui répondit le chasseur d'une voix bourrue.

Le docteur commença ensuite son examen sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs. Une fois l'auscultation faite, le médecin sortit une seringue et un produit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda John en voyant le Dr James remplir la seringue du produit.

- C'est un médicament contre la fièvre. Sa perfusion est vide et il est l'heure de lui donner son dosage.

John acquiesça de la tête. Le médecin allait injecter le médicament lorsque Sam décida de se réveiller. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de les poser sur John.

- Hey Sammy.

- P'pa.

La voix de Sam fut étouffée par le masque à oxygène. Cependant, Sam était trop fatigué pour se rendre compte de la présence du masque. Heureusement, car John ne voulait pas que Sam le retire.

- Bonjour, Sam, dit le médecin. Je vais t'injecter quelque chose mais ça ne fera pas mal, d'accord ?

Les yeux de Sam se posèrent sur le médecin avant de fixer la seringue entre ses doigts. John regarda les yeux de son fils s'écarquiller, et sut tout de suite ce qui allait se passer. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Sam se mit à pleurer. John agit tout de suite, n'aimant pas voir son fils cadet dans cet état.

- Chut Sammy, calme-toi, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Papa ! gémit Sam en brandissant ses bras.

John comprit et prit son enfant dans les bras tout en faisant attention aux fils. Il lui frotta le dos tout en le berçant pour le calmer. Sam ne se calma toujours pas et continua de pleurer tout en s'accrochant à son père. Le médecin regarda cette scène avec patience. Il savait très bien que pas mal d'enfants craignaient les aiguilles et les piqûres. Il avait même vu des enfants réagir encore plus fortement que Sam.

- Veux pas piqûres ! Siteuplait papa, marmonna Sam.

- D'accord, pas de piqûres, c'est promis.

Alors que Sam continuait de pleurer, John posa son regard sur le médecin qui abaissa sa main tenant la seringue.

- Je suis désolé, docteur, mais mon fils n'apprécie pas les médicaments, ni même les piqûres.

- Je comprends tout à fait, Mr Michaels, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai déjà vu des enfants réagir pire que votre fils. Mais, je dois lui donner son médicament.

John réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis parla.

- Apportez-moi un biberon de chocolat chaud avec le médicament mélangé à la boisson, ça suffira.

- Très bien.

Le médecin partit chercher le nécessaire. Après le départ du Dr James, Bobby ouvrit les yeux tandis que Dean dormait toujours.

- Je vois que le bonhomme a toujours du mal à prendre ses médicaments.

- Oui.

John soupira en sentant Sam se calmer. Lorsque ce dernier arrêta de pleurer, le père Winchester l'installa confortablement dans ses bras et lui essuya les joues.

- Tu vois, pas de piqûres.

- Veux pas.

- Je sais, Sammy.

Le médecin finit par arriver avec un biberon rempli de chocolat chaud.

- Tenez, dit le médecin. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé.

- Bien.

John prit le biberon et retira le masque du visage de Sam.

- Hé Sammy, c'est le temps du biberon.

L'enfant posa ses yeux sur le biberon puis sur le médecin pour ensuite revenir sur son père qui lui sourit. Le petit garçon accepta joyeusement le biberon et commença à boire. John regarda son fils boire avec un sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire cela. Non seulement les enfants grandissaient à une vitesse incroyable mais en plus, John n'avait pas été un père très présent durant l'enfance de ses enfants. Cela lui faisait mal de se rendre compte de ce genre de chose mais c'était la vérité. Il n'avait cessé d'aller de chasse en chasse, laissant ses fils se débrouiller tout seuls. Celui qui avait eu la chance de voir Sam grandir était Dean.

En effet, Dean était celui qui avait élevé Sam. L'aîné des deux frères avait abandonné son enfance pour élever son frère. John ne serait pas surpris s'il venait à découvrir que Sam considérait Dean non seulement comme son frère mais aussi comme son père, et même sa mère. Cela lui faisait mal mais c'était la vérité. Dean avait été bien plus un père que lui ne l'avait été durant sa vie.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le médecin partir. Mais, il finit par en sortir pour remarquer que son fils buvait la fin du biberon.

_Si jamais le sort persiste, je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. Je serai là pour mes fils quoi qu'il arrive. Et si pour ça je dois abandonner la chasse, alors soit. Je préfère quitter la chasse sans même venger la mort de Mary plutôt que perdre mes deux fils. Ils sont les deux seules choses qui me rattachent à ce monde. Sans eux, je serais mort depuis longtemps._

Sam finit de boire son biberon au moment même où Dean se réveilla. Ce dernier, bizarrement, avait une fois de plus son esprit d'enfant. Il avait sûrement dû se réveiller à deux reprises pendant ces dernières heures. Lorsque Dean aperçut son frère réveiller, il s'exclama :

- Sammy !

- Deanie.

Aussitôt après, une conversation commença entre Sam et Dean. John et Bobby ne comprirent pas un seul mot. Mais cela ne faisait rien. Le plus important était de savoir que les deux frères allaient bien.

* * *

Et oui, me voici encore avec l'idée du biberon mais que voulez-vous, cette scène est touchante. Et puis, je ne suis pas la responsable, n'est-ce pas Miss qui se reconnaitra ? Sinon, que pensez-vous de la suite ?


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour, voici le seizième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ^^

Je remercie ceux qui lisent encore cette fic, et ceux qui ont laissé un review pour le chapitre dernier, c'est-à-dire :

**Jubei-Kazuki** (tes chevilles, ça va ? Elles ne sont pas trop gonflées ? xD Pour les descriptions, elles pourraient ressembler - fortement ou non - aux parents de Harry Potter, mais je n'ai pas réalisé ce détail xD Elles me sont venues comme ça en écrivant xD Je serais la première informée si jamais tu as une intelligence suprême ? Dois-je me sentir honorée ? xD)

et

**Cass Shelly **(je suis contente que la scène du biberon t'ait plu ^^ je l'adore également et elle me fait craquer à chaque fois que je la relis xD Quant aux piqûres, j'agissais pareille lorsque j'étais encore une petite fille xD Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule lol)

Suite à ces remerciements, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Après sa semaine d'hospitalisation, Sam put enfin partir de l'hôpital avec, comme restriction, interdiction de faire trop d'efforts. John et Bobby avaient rassuré le médecin. Après tout, eux non plus ne voulaient pas que Sam retourne à l'hôpital. Le retour au motel se fit dans le silence. Sam et Dean, qui avaient une fois de plus retrouvés leur esprit d'enfant, s'étaient endormis tout de suite après le départ de l'hôpital.

Lorsque l'Impala se gara sur le parking du motel dans lequel séjournaient les Winchester, John et Bobby sortirent du véhicule. Chacun se chargea de prendre un enfant. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux chasseurs posèrent les enfants dans le même lit et les bordèrent.

* * *

Il se faisait tard. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Pourtant, un homme était encore debout. Il s'agissait de John qui était installé devant l'ordinateur portable de son fils cadet. Une fois de plus, le chasseur était plongé dans ses recherches tandis que les autres occupants de la chambre dormaient profondément. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'au moment où une petite voix se fit entendre.

- Papa.

John lâcha l'écran des yeux et posa son regard sur la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de son fils cadet. Ce dernier venait de se réveiller pour voir son père pianoter sur l'ordinateur. Sam, qui avait repris son esprit d'adulte, avait alors décidé de rejoindre son père, sachant qu'il n'allait plus trouver le sommeil.

- Sammy, va te recoucher, dit John.

Le chasseur ne fut pas surpris lorsque son fils vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait l'habitude que Sam ne lui obéisse pas.

- Tu devrais plutôt le faire, toi, rétorqua doucement Sam.

John posa alors de nouveau son regard sur son fils cadet qui le fixait des yeux.

- Si nous dormons tous, qui fera les recherches ?

Sam soupira. Il savait que son père n'allait pas abandonner les recherches tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé de solution. Et, il le comprenait très bien. À sa place, il aurait fait la même chose. Mais, son père avait besoin de dormir.

- Les recherches peuvent attendre, tu ne crois pas ?

- Sam...

- Ecoute, je ne suis peut-être pas dans mon corps tout le temps, mais je sais très bien que depuis le début de cette affaire, tu n'as que très peu dormi. Or, tu en as besoin si tu veux pouvoir bien fonctionner.

- Bien sûr que si j'ai dormi.

- Les siestes à l'hôpital ne comptent pas, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. La plupart du temps, tu restais éveillé pour pouvoir me veiller. Quelques heures de sommeil ne vont pas te tuer, papa. Au contraire, ça va te faire du bien.

John soupira, résigné. Sam n'allait jamais abandonner tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Et là, il se trouvait que le plus jeune des Winchester souhaitait que son père dorme.

- Je suis sur le point de trouver.

- À d'autres, papa, mais pas à moi. Je sais très bien que tu es loin d'être arrivé à la solution.

- Ok, très bien, je vais dormir. Tu es content ?

Pour réponse, Sam lui fit un grand sourire. John ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils. Ce dernier protesta ce qui amusait le père Winchester. Finalement, les deux Winchester encore éveillés finirent par se coucher.

* * *

La journée du lendemain commença bien. Les deux enfants s'étaient réveillés de bonne humeur et avaient décidé de rester sages, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux chasseurs. Le petit-déjeuner se passa très bien, Sam et Dean mangèrent ce que leur avait préparé Bobby. Le déjeuner se déroula dans la même ambiance, mis à part le fait que les deux enfants n'eurent aucune envie de goûter la cuisine de leur père. Bobby avait bien ri en voyant le visage de son ami lorsque les deux frères lui avaient fait savoir qu'ils n'aimaient pas sa cuisine. Malheureusement, les appareils photos n'étaient jamais là quand on avait besoin d'eux.

La suite de la journée continua de la même manière. Seulement, lorsqu'arriva le moment de la sieste, Dean avait refusé catégoriquement d'aller se coucher. Et, lorsque l'aîné refusait quelque chose, son cadet faisait pareil. Du coup, les deux chasseurs eurent à faire à deux gamins avec beaucoup d'énergie emmagasinée en eux. Pour les laisser se défouler, les deux adultes décidèrent de les emmener au parc. Inutile de dire que cela avait réjoui les deux enfants.

Les deux chasseurs avaient décidé de les emmener en voiture. Aussitôt arrivés que les deux frères se précipitèrent à l'aire de jeux.

- Ne vous éloignez pas ! cria John.

- Promis ! répondirent les deux enfants.

Bobby se tourna vers John.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Attendre, c'est la seule solution.

Le vieux chasseur soupira et s'assit sur un banc. John le suivit. Ils entamèrent ensuite une conversation sur le surnaturel. Cinq minutes plus tard, le père Winchester décida de jeter un coup d'œil au bac à sable, l'endroit où il avait vu ses fils se diriger. Cependant, il ne les vit pas. John jeta alors un regard sur les autres jeux remplissant la place mais rien, ses fils n'étaient pas là. L'inquiétude monta subitement tandis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

Le chasseur se leva et se mit à arpenter l'aire de jeux, à la recherche de ses deux fils. Bobby le suivit tout en posant des questions. John n'y répondit pas et continua de chercher ses enfants.

- Sammy ! Dean ! Où êtes-vous ?

Bobby, qui en avait assez, prit John par le bras et le retourna brusquement.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

John soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Les enfants ont disparu. Il faut que je les retrouve. Si ça se trouve, ils ont été enlevés par un pédophile ou un criminel qui a un plaisir sadique à s'en prendre à des enfants. Peut-être même qu'un homme ou une femme les a kidnappés !

Bobby regarda avec stupeur John commencer à faire des hypothèses aussi absurdes les unes que les autres. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu paniqué aussi vite.

- John...

- Un psychopathe les a peut-être pris pour les torturer.

- John...

- Ou un fou les a...

- JOHN ! Calme-toi, nom de Dieu. Ce n'est pas en perdant ton sang-froid que tu arriveras à retrouver tes deux gamins.

- Je... Désolé Bobby. J'ai paniqué trop vite.

- Je l'ai remarqué. Maintenant, reprenons les recherches dans le calme.

Le père Winchester acquiesça et, avec l'aide de Bobby, se remit à la recherche de ses deux fils. Cependant, aucun des chasseurs ne trouvèrent les frères dans l'aire de jeux. Alors, ils décidèrent d'élargir le périmètre des recherches et s'attaquèrent aux alentours de l'aire de jeux. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils commençaient à désespérer lorsqu'un cri retentit. John et Bobby se regardèrent. C'était le cri de Sam. Les deux chasseurs se mirent à courir en direction du cri, se demandant ce qui aurait pu bien arriver pour que Sam hurle de peur.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à une partie isolée du parc, le plus jeune des Winchester apparut. L'enfant courait tout en pleurant. Lorsqu'il aperçut son père et son oncle, Sam se dirigea vers eux le plus vite possible. John se précipita à lui et s'agenouilla par terre pour pouvoir le réceptionner en voyant son fils cadet se jeter vers lui. Le chasseur put alors sentir le corps de son fils trembler contre le sien.

- Calme-toi Sammy, tout va bien, je suis là.

- Papa.

- Chut Sammy, tout est fini, je suis là.

John essaya tant bien que mal de consoler son dernier-né en lui frottant le dos et en le berçant. Tout à coup, une voix familière lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Où me suis-je encore fourré, moi ?

John regarda Bobby avec surprise. Il était tellement étonné d'entendre la voix de son premier-né qu'il ne remarqua pas le corps de Sam se tendre. Le chasseur se redressa tandis qu'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années sortit des fourrés. Cet homme n'était autre que Dean qui avait repris son corps d'adulte. Cependant, l'aîné des deux frères était nu comme un vers, mis à part le tee-shirt qui lui servait à cacher sa virilité.

- Papa ? Que fait-on dans un parc ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de vêtements sur moi ? Et pourquoi tiens-tu dans tes bras un gamin ?

- Une question à la fois, Dean, sinon je ne peux pas suivre, dit John avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Désolé, mais je me suis réveillé, aussi vêtu qu'à ma naissance, avec un gamin à mes côtés, qui d'ailleurs s'est mis à hurler lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux. Alors excuse-moi si j'ai beaucoup de questions dans ma tête. Oh et en passant, quelqu'un pourrait-il me passer quelque chose pour me couvrir ? Parce que j'ai froid et je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde me voit dans cet état.

John essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de son manteau. Sam restait fermement accroché à lui, ne voulant pas que son père parte et le laisse seul avec un étranger. Mais le chasseur réussit à enlever son manteau et à le passer à son premier-né.

- Mets ceci en attendant que Bobby aille chercher des vêtements dans la voiture.

Bobby allait protester mais se ravisa en voyant le regard lancé par John à son encontre.

- J'y vais, j'y vais.

Le vieux chasseur partit, laissant la famille Winchester seule. Dean regarda partir avant de poser son regard sur son père.

- J'attends.

John soupira et décida de tout raconter à son fils aîné.

- La femme-démone, que nous chassions, a réussi à te transformer en enfant de trois ans.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

- À cause d'un truc sur l'innocence que tu avais eu à trois ans. Bref, j'ai tué cette démone mais il était trop tard. Durant plusieurs jours, ton corps d'enfant a abrité deux esprits : celui d'un enfant de trois ans, et le tien. Apparemment, tu as oublié ce petit retour à l'innocence.

- Mais, tu as trouvé un contre-sort ou quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Dean, je n'ai rien pu trouver.

- Alors, comment se fait-il que je sois redevenu moi-même ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua son père.

Pendant quelques secondes, un silence s'imposa entre les deux adultes. Dean put ainsi analyser les informations données par John. Puis, quand tout rentra dans sa tête et fut étudié, l'aîné remarqua alors une chose.

- Où est Sammy ?

John sentit, tout à coup, le corps de son dernier-né se tendre encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le chasseur ne comprit pas vraiment cette réaction.

- Dans mes bras.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent alors tandis que son regard se posait sur Sam. Ce gamin était-il vraiment son frère ? Mais, comment ?

- Sam a aussi subi le sort, expliqua John. Mais contrairement à toi, il n'a pas repris son corps d'adulte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus.

Deux minutes plus tard, Bobby revint avec des vêtements. Il les passa à Dean qui les prit avec gratitude. Le jeune homme partit dans les buissons pour s'habiller tranquillement puis, revint vers les deux chasseurs. Il aperçut alors son petit frère collé contre leur père, le corps tremblant. La scène lui faisant mal au cœur, Dean s'approcha et posa ses mains sur son petit frère. Cependant, la réaction qu'il attendait fut tout autre.

- Non ! Papa !

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour, voici le dix-septième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Une nouvelle fois, je remercie ceux qui lisent encore cette fic et ceux qui ont laissé une petite review :

**deaina** (je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours ^^ merci pour ton encouragement)

**Jubei-Kazuki** (ah ma chère Jubei, il n'y a pas que tes chevilles dont je m'inquiète xD Oui, je pense que tu as eu une très bonne idée là xD Je suis ravie que je n'ai pas eu à te le dire mdr ! La faute de Mi ? Qui est donc cette personne s'appelant Mi ? Quelqu'un voit une "Mi" par ici ?)

**Erika** (La réponse à cette question est dans ce chapitre ^^)

**Cass Shelly** (oui, Sammy a eu peur, mais c'est un des moments qui nous donne envie de le prendre dans nos bras xD Et oui, John est un papa qui, même s'il ne le montre pas, s'inquiète beaucoup pour ses enfants. Quoi que là, il les montre beaucoup sa peur et sa panique xD P.S : je n'ai pas oublié ta fic, rassure-toi xD c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre une review ^^)

et

**elida17** (je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise encore ^^ et comme tu dis, vive l'inspiration surtout qu'en ce moment, j'en ai grandement besoin -__-)

Voilà, les remerciements sont faits ^^ Maintenant, place à la suite. Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

Dean regardait avec stupeur son petit frère s'accrocher un peu plus à son père tout en pleurant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de Sam. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ? A ce qu'il sache, il ne ressemblait pas à un monstre. Pourtant, l'aîné des deux frères se résigna à enlever ses mains du corps de son petit frère tandis que John essayait tant bien que mal de le consoler.

- On devrait partir, conseilla Bobby.

- Tu as raison, approuva John.

Les trois chasseurs marchèrent dans l'intention de sortir du parc. Dean était légèrement en retrait par rapport aux deux autres et regardait Sam qui avait enfouit son visage au creux du cou de leur père. L'enfant, épuisé par les pleurs, s'était endormi dans les bras de John.

Ils mirent quelques minutes avant de revenir à l'Impala. Une fois arrivés, Bobby et Dean grimpèrent à l'avant tandis que John prit place derrière après que son ami ait enlevé l'un des sièges autos qui ne servait plus à grand chose maintenant que Dean avait repris son corps d'adulte.

Le trajet jusqu'au motel se fit dans le silence. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc. Ils vinrent tous à l'idée que seul Sam pourrait le leur dire. Le petit avait sûrement assisté à la "re-transformation" de Dean, ce qui pourrait expliquer son cri et ses pleurs en voyant Dean adulte.

Ce fut dans un même silence qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Alors que Bobby et Dean s'asseyaient sur une chaise, John s'occupa d'aller coucher Sam. Doucement, il le posa sur le lit mais, au moment où il voulut le recouvrir de la couverture, l'enfant s'accrocha de nouveau à lui tout en gémissant dans son sommeil. Le père Winchester prit la main de son fils et la retira de sa chemise. Il lui murmura ensuite une chose qui ressemblait à un "dors bien" puis se redressa.

Là, il vit deux regards posés sur lui. Dean et Bobby avaient assisté à cette scène avec surprise. John fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui pourrait être la cause d'un tel regard.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ce fut Bobby qui réagit le premier avec un sourire quelque peu taquin aux lèvres.

- Oh rien. Seulement, je ne savais pas que le grand John Winchester se ramollissait avec l'âge. Déjà que tu nous piques une crise de panique, maintenant on a le droit à une bonne dose de tendresse.

- Oh la ferme Singer.

- Papa ? Paniquer ? Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit bien là de mon père ? demanda Dean, amusé.

- Oh que oui ! Si tu l'avais vu Dean, tu en aurais rigolé.

L'aîné des deux frères se mit à rire tandis que John ruminait dans sa barbe contre un certain Singer qui ne pouvait pas garder sa bouche fermée.

* * *

Les trois chasseurs durent attendre plusieurs heures avant que Sam ne se réveille. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour voir trois paires d'yeux sur lui. Au début, le plus jeune des Winchester ne s'en formalisa pas. Il allait même se lever lorsqu'il remarqua enfin quelque chose qui clochait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean qui souriait.

- Hey Sammy, bien dormi ?

- Dean ?

- Et oui, en chair et en os, ou plutôt devrais-je dire dans mon corps d'adulte.

- Mais... comment... et pourquoi ?

Cette fois, ce fut autour de John de parler.

- Nous ne savons pas encore le pourquoi du comment, et nous espérons que le toi enfant le saurait.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi le saurais-je ?

- Parce qu'il semblerait que tu ais assisté à sa... re-transformation, répondit Bobby.

- Oh.

Le cadet des Winchester baissa les yeux, analysant les informations qu'on lui avait donné. Cela prit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne relève de nouveau la tête et regarde Dean.

- Pourquoi toi et pas moi ?

- Peut-être parce que tu es et resteras toujours un bébé.

L'aîné des deux frères comprit qu'il était allé trop loin en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de son frère. Il allait s'excuser lorsque Sam se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Juste avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, le plus jeune lança à son aîné :

- Et toi, tu resteras toujours un **grand** idiot.

Après que la porte claque, Bobby frappa Dean à la tête avant de lui parler.

- C'est très malin de ta part, Dean. Vraiment très malin.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Sam était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il s'était recroquevillé en une petite boule contre la porte et avait caché son visage. Ses épaules tremblèrent au rythme de ses sanglots silencieux. Le jeune Winchester avait entendu les appels de son père, de Bobby, et ceux de Dean mélangés à des excuses. Pourtant, il n'était pas sorti.

Les paroles de Dean l'avaient bien plus blessé qu'il ne croyait. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait que d'une remarque de Dean, connu pour être taquin envers son frère. Mais Sam se sentait quand même blessé par ce qu'avait dit son aîné. C'est sûrement à cause de l'enfant en moi, se disait Sam.

_Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé son corps d'adulte, il ne va cesser de me narguer à propos de ça. Chaque minute, j'aurais le droit à une réflexion de sa part pour me faire comprendre la situation._

Penser à ça ne fit qu'accroitre ses pleurs. Sam pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'épuiser et donc par s'endormir. En effet, il était peut-être sorti de l'hôpital mais il n'était pas complètement rétabli. Son corps était toujours fatigué par le combat mené contre la pneumonie. Alors les événements du parc plus ceux-ci l'avaient rapidement fatigué.

* * *

Une heure passa durant laquelle les trois chasseurs s'inquiétaient. Sam n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain, ce qui était mauvais signe. Durant ce temps, ils restèrent silencieux. Mais, Dean s'agitait de plus en plus. Il n'aimait pas savoir que son petit frère s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain par sa faute. Tout pouvait arriver durant ce laps de temps. Savoir que Sam pouvait se blesser l'effrayait. En effet, celui-ci avait tendance à se faire mal facilement pour le grand malheur de sa famille.

- Dean, veux-tu bien arrêter de souffler ! le réprimanda John.

L'aîné des deux frères regarda son père puis baissa son regard. Bobby prit alors la parole.

- Je peux comprendre que tu sois inquiet pour ton frère, Dean, mais laisse lui le temps de se calmer.

- Je... Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.

- Ce n'est pas à nous que tu dois dire ça mais à Sam.

- Je sais.

Pendant quelques autres minutes, le silence régna durant lequel les trois chasseurs retournèrent à leurs occupations. Ils en furent sortis par le bruit de la serrure de la porte de la salle de bain. Tous levèrent leur regard dans cette direction et virent la porte s'ouvrir. Sam sortit de la petite pièce. Il avait l'air endormi alors que ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Les trois chasseurs comprirent alors que l'esprit adulte avait laissé place à l'esprit enfant.

Cependant, Sam écarquilla les yeux en voyant Dean, assis sur un lit. Prenant peur, l'enfant courut dans les bras de celui qui était le plus proche de lui, c'est-à-dire Bobby. Ce dernier le réceptionna parfaitement.

- Hey Sammy, tout va bien.

- Onc' Bobby, veux pas que le monsieur me fasse aussi du mal.

- Quoi ?

Cette phrase surprit tout le monde dans la chambre. Les trois chasseurs se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur Sam qui avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux du cou de Bobby.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Sammy ? demanda John.

- Pac'que... Pac'que il a fait du mal à... à Deanie.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Sam leva sa tête et regarda Bobby dans les yeux. Le vieux chasseur put ainsi voir les larmes et la détresse dans le regard de son neveu. Il y en avait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de s'y noyer.

- Deanie... il... il a vu un... homme nous regarder a... alors il m'a dit qu'on devait aller se cacher. J'ai dit que... qu'on pouvait pas... pac'que papa a dit qu'on devait pas s'éloigner... mais Deanie a dit que... papa n'en saurait rien et... et je l'ai suivi. On est allé... jouer à cache-cache dans les... buissons... mais Deanie... il a commencé à avoir mal... et il est tombé par terre. Et y avait la... la lumière... et plus de Deanie... mais ce... ce méchant monsieur.

Le récit de Sam fut entrecoupé de sanglots. Pourtant, les trois chasseurs réussirent à comprendre ce qu'avait dit l'enfant. Alors que Bobby se chargeait de calmer le plus jeune des Winchester, John et Dean se regardèrent. Apparemment, le Dean enfant avait aperçu un homme, et sûrement un pédophile, en train de les regarder son frère et lui. Et, il avait essayé de protéger son petit frère. Mais, ce qu'ils ne comprenaient toujours pas était pourquoi Dean avait retrouvé son corps et pas Sam.

Bobby parvint à calmer l'enfant dans ses bras. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son oncle et regarda Dean avec une certaine crainte dans les yeux. L'objet de cette crainte le remarqua et se tourna vers Sam qui se colla un peu plus contre le corps du vieux chasseur. L'aîné des deux frères finit par prendre la parole, ne voulant pas que son cadet ait encore peur de lui.

- Hey, bonhomme, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

- Vous... Vous en avez fait à Deanie

- Non, Sam, je ne lui ai pas fait de mal.

Pourtant, Sam n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Dean soupira alors, résigné.

Un nouveau silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Le jeune chasseur en profita pour se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour gagner la confiance de son petit frère. Et, par expérience, il savait que cela allait être dur. Si Sam n'avait pas confiance en une personne, alors il continuera de ne pas l'avoir pendant un bon bout de temps. Bobby aussi le savait. Lui-même en avait été victime la première fois qu'il avait fait la rencontre du cadet des Winchester.

Tout à coup, un gargouillement se fit entendre, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre.

- Désolé, s'excusa Sam en rougissant.

Cela amusa les trois chasseurs mais qui ne firent que sourire pour ne pas vexer l'enfant. Bobby se leva.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de préparer le dîner.

Le vieux chasseur tendit alors à John son enfant qui le prit dans les bras. Aussitôt après, Sam s'agrippa à son père, ne voulant plus le lâcher. Le cadet des Winchester était passé en mode « koala ».

Le dîner se passa dans le calme bien qu'il y avait une certaine tension. En effet, Sam continuait toujours de se méfier de Dean. Ce dernier l'avait remarqué mais essayait de ne pas montrer la douleur qui allait avec.

Le reste de la soirée, Sam la passa à regarder la télé avec, pour compagnie, sa peluche Jipsy. L'enfant était tellement intéressé par ce qui se passait à l'écran qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à son environnement. Vers les vingt heures, cependant, il commença à somnoler ce que remarquèrent les trois chasseurs.

Dean aurait bien aimé coucher son frère mais il savait que si l'enfant le voyait, celui-ci allait piquer une crise. Alors, il laissa son père faire. Ce dernier prit son fils dans ses bras avant d'éteindre la télé, et l'emmena jusqu'au lit. Là, il le coucha après l'avoir mis en pyjama.

Il commençait à le border lorsque l'enfant posa ses deux yeux verts sur son père.

- Papa.

- Oui, Sammy ?

- Deanie est où ?

John arrêta tout geste, surpris. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'attendre à cette question. C'était Sam après tout. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour son frère et à demander où était-il lorsque Dean ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés. Mais, cela n'empêchait pas le chasseur de se tendre et de réfléchir à réponse. En effet, il ne pouvait quand même pas dire que Deanie était en fait l'homme que Sam craignait.

- Il sera là lorsque tu te réveilleras demain, finit par dire John. Maintenant, dors, tu en as grandement besoin.

Le cadet des Winchester acquiesça de la tête et ferma les yeux. Deux secondes après, il avait rejoint les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour, le chapitre dix-huit est enfin arrivé, vous allez pouvoir connaître la suite xD Bon, je dois vous prévenir qu'il n'en reste plus que deux. Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic et ceux qui ont laissé une review :

**deaina** (ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger ^^)

**Cass Shelly **(oui, Dean a l'oeil à tout, même à trois ans. Mais ils sont pas gentils, Dean et lui, de s'être moqués de John, ce dernier a eu raison de paniquer xD Mais comment peut-on les en empêcher puisque nous avons aussi le sourire aux lèvres en lisant ce passage ?)

et

**Jubei-Kazuki** (oui, je sais déjà que tu adores petit Sammy ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

Le lendemain, lorsque Sam se réveilla, c'était son esprit d'adulte qui était revenu. Dean détestait l'admettre, mais il en était rassuré. D'une part, subir la méfiance de son petit frère était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à supporter, et d'autre part, il avait des excuses à présenter, et pour ça, il fallait que ce soit l'esprit adulte de Sam qui soit dans son corps.

Cependant, comment pouvait-il les présenter si son frère refusait de croiser son regard ? Parce que, depuis son réveil, Sam n'avait en aucun cas regardé son aîné. Il l'évitait, et le cœur de Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se serrer à cette pensée.

Après le petit-déjeuner, John et Bobby partirent en prétextant qu'ils devaient aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches. En vérité, ils avaient très bien compris les intentions de l'aîné et ils voulaient lui laisser une certaine intimité. Cependant, le départ des deux plus âgés avait considérablement alourdi l'atmosphère.

En effet, Sam restait silencieux et refusait de regarder son frère. Ce dernier ne parlait pas non plus. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour s'excuser. Un simple « je suis désolé » ne marcherait sûrement pas. Alors, il essayait de chercher quoi dire. Cependant, c'était très difficile pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas ce genre de conversations.

Finalement, Dean se jeta à l'eau car voir son frère blessé à cause de lui était bien plus difficile que de trouver des mots.

- Sam, je…

Le cadet des Winchester, qui était assis sur le canapé, se tendit mais ne regarda pas son aîné.

- Je suis désolé, reprit Dean. Hier, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal. Mais, tu me connais. Il faut toujours que je parle avant de réfléchir.

- Il n'empêche que tu me considères comme un bébé, murmura Sam.

Cependant, son frère avait très bien entendu grâce à ses aptitudes de chasseur et réfuta aussitôt :

- Non, Sammy. Je ne te considère pas comme un bébé. J'ai dit ça uniquement pour te charrier. Je n'ai pas réalisé que mon commentaire aurait pu te blesser.

Sam ne répondit pas. Dean soupira et continua :

- Ecoute, je sais que la situation est difficile pour toi. Etre prisonnier dans un corps d'enfant n'est pas une situation plaisante. Moi-même, je n'aurai pas aimé… ou plutôt je n'ai sûrement pas aimé lorsque j'en ai fait l'expérience. Alors, je te promets de ne plus faire de remarques blessantes à ton égard.

Pourtant, Sam ne parla toujours pas. Alors son frère se leva du lit et marcha jusqu'au canapé. Là, il se pencha sur le dossier pour pouvoir regarder son cadet mais ce dernier tourna la tête.

- Sammy, parle-moi, et je te jure que je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

Aucune réponse. Mais ce que ne savait pas Dean était que Sam lui avait pardonné et ne faisait que jouer avec lui. C'était parce qu'il souriait qu'il avait tourné la tête afin que son frère ne voit pas le sourire sur ses lèvres. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que son aîné le suppliait de lui parler et, en échange, il ferait tout ce que lui voudrait.

- Je te laisserai choisir la musique lorsque je conduirai.

- …

- Je te laisserai même conduire si tu veux.

- …

- On mangera où tu le désires.

- …

- Je ferai la corvée de linge et j'apporterai le café tous les matins.

- …

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pendant une semaine mais s'il te plait, Sammy, parle-moi.

Sam ne pouvait plus tenir et éclata de rire. Dean regarda son frère avec surprise. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réaction. En fait, il avait crû qu'il allait devoir en faire plus encore pour se faire pardonner. Le cadet des Winchester mit du temps avant de se calmer. Il riait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- D… Désolé mais je… je pouvais pas m'en empêcher… c'était trop tentant.

Et, une nouvelle fois, le cadet des Winchester partit dans un fou rire sous le regard incrédule de son frère. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère riait à gorge déployée, mais lorsqu'il se repassa tout ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant, il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour saisir ce qui amusait tellement son cadet. Alors, le jeune chasseur se mit à faire la moue ce qui égaya encore plus Sam. Mais très vite, Dean le rejoignit dans son fou rire contagieux.

Finalement, ils réussirent à se calmer après dix bonnes minutes.

- Tu me pardonnes alors ? Demanda Dean qui était venu rejoindre son frère sur le canapé.

- Bien sûr, grand nigaud.

Le reste de la matinée se passa plutôt bien. Dean qui avait été mis au courant sur l'état de santé de son frère, avait fait en sorte que celui-ci ne fasse pas trop d'efforts. Alors, ils avaient décidé ensemble de regarder un film. Bien sûr, comme toujours, Dean n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire des commentaires sur le film qui avaient amusé Sam.

Lorsque John et Bobby rentrèrent, ce fut avec le déjeuner pour le plus grand plaisir de Dean. Durant le déjeuner, les deux frères ne cessèrent de plaisanter, enfin c'était surtout l'aîné des deux frères qui détendait l'atmosphère. Les deux vieux chasseurs furent content de voir que tout allait bien entre eux.

Après le repas, alors que John et Bobby continuaient les recherches, Dean et Sam s'installèrent sur le canapé. Etant donné que Sam ne pouvait faire de recherches, son frère n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser seul. Alors, ils choisirent de regarder un autre film. Seulement, le cadet des deux frères finit par s'endormir en pleine séance, la tête sur les cuisses de son frère. Et, quelques minutes après, Dean le suivit dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque Bobby tourna la tête pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil sur eux, il ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri à cette scène. Il frappa de son pied le tibia de John qui releva immédiatement sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me frapper ?

Pour réponse, le vieux chasseur montra du doigt les deux enfants de John. Ce dernier se tourna et aperçut ses deux fils sur le canapé, en train de dormir. Sam avait toujours sa tête sur les cuisses de son frère tandis que Dean avait passé un bras autour du petit corps de son cadet. John ne put qu'être attendri à son tour et sourit avant de retourner à ses recherches. Bobby, lui, prit son téléphone et photographia la scène.

- Une photo compromettante pour rappeler Dean ou Sam à l'ordre, expliqua le vieux chasseur à son ami qui sourit un peu plus.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, les deux frères s'étaient enfin réveillés. Sauf que Sam avait repris son esprit d'enfant et donc, il se méfiait de Dean. Par conséquent, l'atmosphère était de nouveau tendue. De plus, ni John ni Bobby n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit. Aucun des deux ne savait pourquoi Dean avait retrouvé son corps et pas Sam. Ils avaient émis l'hypothèse que c'était par rapport à l'innocence mais ça s'arrêtait à là.

Dean les avait rejoints puisque Sam ne semblait pas enclin à lui parler. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à son cadet. Ce dernier s'en était aperçu et avait donc décidé d'aller se réfugier sur son lit.

Ayant plus qu'assez de cette situation, l'aîné des deux frères jugea qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose. Alors, sans se préoccuper de son père et de Bobby, il se leva et s'avança vers Sam. Ce dernier l'aperçut et se blottit un peu plus contre lui-même. Dean ignora cela et s'assit sur le lit, provoquant ainsi la crainte chez l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme venait le voir, et pourquoi ni son père ni son oncle ne venait le sauver.

Après s'être installé sur le lit, Dean regarda son frère puis la peluche à ses côtés.

_Je vois que Sammy aime toujours les peluches._

Tout à coup, une idée se forma dans sa tête. Dean pensa mentalement à se frapper la tête tellement cette idée était simple.

_Mais__,__ pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?_

L'aîné des deux frères prit la peluche et l'examina avant de regarder Sam qui le fixait toujours avec crainte.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas.

- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas le manger. J'en suis incapable tellement j'aime les peluches. Alors, quel est son nom ?

Le plus jeune des deux répondit d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

- Ji… Jipsy.

Dean sourit, sachant que c'était un bon début.

- C'est toi qui l'a appelé comme ça ?

Sam acquiesça de la tête. Le jeune chasseur tourna alors la tête de la peluche dans sa direction et prit une voix un peu plus aigue :

- Bonjour, je suis Jipsy, la peluche de Sam. Veux-tu être mon ami ?

- Avec plaisir, Jipsy.

Dean continua sa « conversation » avec la peluche tout en utilisant deux voix pour faire plus vrai. Et miracle, son idée réussit ! Sam perdit toute trace de crainte sur son visage et se mit à rire. Très vite, il rejoignit la conversation menée par son frère.

- Il aime le bleu, protesta Sam à un certain moment.

- Et bien, on va l'habiller en bleu.

- Mais… les chiens ne s'habillent pas.

- Non mais, Jipsy le peut.

De nouveau, Sam rit. Dean ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté. Son frère ne le craignait plus maintenant. Ce que ne savait pas l'aîné était que John et Bobby avaient assisté à cette conversation et, du coup, avaient tout entendu. Cela les avait fait bien rire, et Bobby avait bien filmé toute cette scène.

Pour notre dossier compromettant, avait-il expliqué une nouvelle fois.

La fin de la journée s'était déroulée dans une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue et joviale. Maintenant que Sam faisait confiance à Dean, tout s'était bien passé. L'aîné des deux frères put ainsi s'occuper de son petit frère. L'heure du dîner arriva. Une nouvelle fois, Bobby s'occupa du repas.

- Pendant que le dîner cuit, vous feriez mieux de prendre votre bain les garçons, dit John.

Sam, tout excité, prit la main de Dean et le tira.

- C'est l'heure du bain, allez viens, Deanie.

- Attends j'arrive, je vais prendre nos affaires.

Alors que Sam se précipitait dans la salle de bain, Dean se saisit de leurs affaires de toilettes et de quelques vêtements propres avant de rejoindre son frère. Heureusement, la salle de bain comprenait une baignoire, ce qui était rare pour des chambres de motel. Dean ferma la porte à clés, ouvrit les robinets pour faire couler l'eau, et regarda son frère.

- Il faut se déshabiller, soldat.

- Oui chef, répondit Sam avec un salut militaire mais dont le sourire sur ses lèvres cassait l'image.

Tandis que l'eau de la baignoire se remplissait et que Dean y ajoutait du bain moussant, Sam se déshabilla.

- Toi aussi, il faut que tu te déshabilles, Deanie.

- Pas pour l'instant.

- Pou'quoi ?

- Parce que je vais prendre mon bain après toi.

Seulement, cette décision ne semblait pas plaire au cadet des Winchester qui se mit à faire la moue. Dean ne comprit pas cela et s'agenouilla en face de son petit frère pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi fais-tu la tête ?

- Veux pas prendre mon bain tout seul.

L'aîné des frères Winchester comprit alors ce qu'insinuait son petit frère et sourit.

- Très bien. Je vais le prendre avec toi.

Sam le gratifia d'un sourire et d'un gros câlin. Après s'être détaché de son frère koala, Dean put se déshabiller à son tour. Puis, il prit son cadet dans ses bras et le porta ce qui amusa le plus jeune des deux. Le jeune chasseur ferma ensuite les robinets d'eau et s'installa dans la baignoire. Il s'assit doucement et posa son frère entre ses jambes.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux frères s'amusèrent et rirent. Cela pouvait paraitre complètement anormal pour un adulte de jouer au canard et autres jouets dans l'eau, mais pour Dean celui lui semblait tout à fait normal. Son petit frère avait l'air heureux, et c'était ce qu'il recherchait.

Très rapidement, une bataille d'eau commença ainsi qu'une bataille de mousse. Les deux furent très vite recouverts de mousse. Ils en avaient partout : sur le visage, les bras, le torse, le dos. Ils en avaient même mis sur les murs et le sol de la salle de bain. Toutefois, ils ne s'en souciaient pas, enfin surtout Dean qui savait que ce serait à lui de nettoyer tout ceci.

Sam qui était installé entre les jambes de son frère se retourna avec sa petite main droite recouverte de mousse, et l'appuya sur le nez de Dean tout en rigolant.

- Je t'ai eu ! J'ai gagné !

- Oh non, il m'a eu ! Au secours, au secours, à l'aide !

Sam se mit à rire encore plus tandis que Dean le rejoignait. Soudain, des coups sur la porte retentirent, suivi par la voix de Bobby.

- Les garçons, le dîner est prêt.

- On arrive ! Cria Dean.

- Veux pas sortir, dit Sam.

Le jeune chasseur regarda son frère qui le suppliait du regard.

- Veux continuer à jouer, ajouta le cadet.

- Je sais, Sammy, moi aussi, j'en ai envie. Mais, il faut aller manger. On continuera demain, d'accord ?

- Promis ?

- Promis. Allez, maintenant, on doit se laver.

Les deux frères se lavèrent rapidement avant de se rincer et de s'essuyer. Puis, Dean vêtit son cadet d'un boxer et d'un petit peignoir de bain bleu à capuche, avant de s'habiller lui-même d'un tee-shirt gris et d'un survêtement noir. Ensuite, il prit son frère dans les bras et sortit de la salle de bain.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, fit remarquer John.

- Désolé. Sammy et moi avons fait une bataille de mousse, n'est-ce pas, Sammy ?

- Oui, et j'ai gagné !

John sourit tandis que ses deux fils s'assirent à leur place.

- Mangez avant que ça ne soit froid.

Sam et Dean ne se firent pas prier et mangèrent. Bobby et John se regardèrent. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, sauf une chose. Mais, elle n'était pas importante pour le moment. Tout ce qui comptait était que les deux frères soient heureux et rien d'autre.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. Comme d'habitude, je remercie ceux qui lisent cette fic mais aussi les personnes qui laissent une petite review :

**Cass Shelly** (tu comprendras au prochain chapitre pourquoi Bobby prend toutes ces photos xD Mais, qui pourrait s'empêcher de les prendre ? Les deux frères sont tout simplement adorables xD Pour Dean qui se débrouille bien avec les enfants, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ^^ Tu auras la réponse à ton idée dans ce chapitre ou alors le dernier xD)

**elida17** (je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ^^ Ce chapitre devrait t'apporter ce que tu souhaites ^^)

**Lydean** (merci pour ta review ^^ et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, le hiatus est trop long, c'est même une torture. Attendre plus de deux mois, c'est dur ! Mais donnez-nous notre dose de Supernatural ! xD)

et

**Jubei-Kazuki** (oui, Dean est prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner ^^)

A présent, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture et bonne année à tous ^^

Pour ceux qui l'ont remarqué, j'ai fait une petite erreur dans ce chapitre. Donc, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ceux qui l'ont lu. Merci à Jubei pour m'en avoir informé ^^

**

* * *

****Chapitre 19 :**

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels tout était déréglé. En effet, les trois chasseurs s'étaient attendus qu'à chaque réveil, Sam échangeait d'esprit, mais ce ne fut plus le cas. Ils ne savaient plus quand est-ce que l'esprit adulte de Sam prendrait place. Cela inquiétait grandement sa famille qui avait remarqué que l'esprit enfant était de plus en plus présent. C'était comme si l'esprit adulte s'effaçait tout doucement.

Dean en avait peur. Certes, il s'amusait beaucoup avec son petit frère lorsque celui-ci avait l'esprit d'un enfant de trois ans. Mais, il voulait revoir son frère. Il n'osait pas le dire mais Sam lui manquait, et pas qu'un peu.

Quant à John et Bobby, ils avaient doublé la cadence des recherches, espérant trouver une solution. Parce que, pour eux, c'était clair. Plus le sort durait, plus l'esprit adulte s'effaçait pour laisser place à celui enfant. Donc, s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de solution dans les prochains jours, ils pouvaient être sûrs de dire adieu au Sam de vingt-trois ans.

Pourtant, malgré les nombreuses recherches faites et les coups de téléphone passés, ils ne trouvaient pas de solutions, provoquant un profond sentiment de désespoir. Ils aimaient peut-être l'enfant qu'était Sam à trois ans, mais eux aussi souhaitaient revoir le Sam de vingt-trois ans. Alors, ils continuaient sans cesse de rechercher, sans abandonner car ils savaient que s'ils se résignaient, c'en était fini de leur Sam.

Un jour, alors que Bobby et John étaient plonger dans les livres, Dean revint de sa ballade avec Sam qui était en mode « enfant ». Cependant, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent et que John releva la tête, ce dernier remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son premier-né. Alors, il laissa celui-ci installer Sam sur le canapé et lui allumer la télévision avant de revenir vers les autres chasseurs, puis lui parla.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

À cette question, Bobby releva la tête pour observer lui-aussi son neveu. Dean soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- J'ai trouvé une affaire ayant lieu ici.

John fronça les sourcils et retourna à sa première préoccupation, non sans avoir répondu :

- On a pas le temps.

Sa réponse choqua Bobby et Dean qui en haussèrent les sourcils. D'habitude, c'était le premier à sauter sur l'affaire.

- Euh… papa, tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda le fils aîné de John avec incertitude.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, d'habitude, tu es le premier à sauter sur l'affaire, répondit Bobby.

- Oui, mais là, on a pas le temps. On doit trouver une solution concernant le problème de Sam.

Dean et Bobby se regardèrent, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils devaient faire ou dire. John, remarquant leur silence, leva sa tête et les fixa.

- Vous préférez vous occuper d'une chasse sans intérêt plutôt que trouver une solution concernant le problème de mon fils ?

Dean s'empressa de répondre.

- Non, bien sûr que non, papa. Mais, il y a eu déjà de nombreux morts et… Sam n'aurait certainement pas voulu qu'on ignore cette affaire pour son problème à lui.

Là, l'aîné des deux frères avait marqué un point. Celui qui connaissait très bien Sam savait qu'il préférait passer la vie d'autrui avant la sienne. John soupira. Il ne voulait pas abandonner les recherches pour son fils mais, Dean avait raison. Son cadet aurait sûrement préféré qu'on travaille sur cette affaire avant de travailler sur la sienne.

- Très bien. En quoi consiste cette affaire ?

Dean soupira. Lui aussi ne voulait pas mettre cette affaire avant celle de Sam mais, il en était obligé.

- Plusieurs morts ont eu lieu dans un seul et même bâtiment. Il s'agit d'une ancienne maison qui est en train d'être rénovée. Au départ, cela avait commencé par quelques accidents aucunement mortels, mais il y a environ un mois, tout a changé. Le corps d'un ouvrier, pendu à l'aide d'un câble électrique, a été retrouvé le lendemain de sa mort. Son employeur a décrété que son ouvrier travaillait seul, quand a eu lieu le décès. La police, n'ayant pas trouvé d'indice, pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, qu'il avait glissé et tout ce baratin qu'ils sortent, comme d'habitude. Ensuite, les morts ont continué ainsi que plusieurs accidents de plus en plus grave. L'employeur a décidé de mettre en pause les travaux, ne voulant pas risquer la vie de ses ouvriers.

- Cela me semble être l'œuvre d'un poltergeist, dit John.

- Il faudrait faire des recherches sur les propriétaires de la maison et l'histoire de celle-ci, proposa Bobby.

Les chasseurs acquiescèrent et commencèrent à se mettre au travail. Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, une quinte de toux se fit entendre. Dean se retourna pour voir Sam, assis sur le canapé, en train de tousser. L'enfant semblait avoir du mal à se calmer et à reprendre son souffle. Alors l'aîné des deux frères se leva et vint le rejoindre. Il lui frotta le dos tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Finalement, la quinte de toux cessa, laissant un enfant bien fatigué. Dean s'en inquiéta.

- Je vais te chercher de l'eau, j'arrive.

Le jeune chasseur se releva, alla chercher un verre d'eau et revint. Une fois assis, il passa le verre à Sam qui but quelques gorgées de la boisson rafraîchissante.

- Merci, dit-il après que Dean lui ait repris le verre des mains.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda l'aîné des deux frères avec préoccupation.

Sam hocha la tête. Cependant, Dean pouvait voir que son jeune frère était fatigué et que ses yeux se fermaient.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu.

Une fois de plus, le plus jeune des Winchester acquiesça de la tête et vint se coller à Dean avant de fermer les yeux. Très vite, il s'endormit sous la main de son frère qui lui caressait les cheveux. Lorsque Dean remarqua que son cadet était endormi, il soupira et passa une main sur le front de celui-ci. Il n'était pas chaud mais, cela n'empêchait pas de l'inquiéter.

_Il vient juste de guérir d'une pneumonie. Il ne peut quand même pas retomber malade si tôt !_

Le jeune chasseur souffla de nouveau avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras et de se lever. Il le déposa sur son lit et le borda après lui avoir retiré chaussures et chaussettes. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il put alors croiser deux paires d'yeux inquiets, appartenant à John et Bobby.

- Il va bien, les rassura-t-il. _Du moins, pour l'instant._

Il retourna à ses recherches bien qu'il n'en avait pas le cœur. Son frère semblait de nouveau malade ce qui ne le rassurait pas.

* * *

L'après-midi se déroula rapidement. Les trois chasseurs avaient été accaparés par leurs recherches sur cette affaire de poltergeist bien que Dean allait souvent voir Sam pour se rassurer que tout allait bien. Ce dernier ne semblait qu'être enrhumé, mais le jeune chasseur préférait être sur ses gardes. Sait-on jamais.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches, les trois chasseurs regroupèrent leurs travaux autour de trois bières fraîches.

- La maison a été construite fin dix-neuvième siècle par une famille bourgeoise, les Jones, récita Dean. Les parents sont morts rapidement de mort naturelle et ont légué cette maison à leurs enfants. Ceux-ci l'ont vendu, n'en voulant pas. La liste des propriétaires n'est pas très longue car, entre deux propriétaires, plusieurs années se sont écoulées. Aucune mort suspecte n'a été déclarée.

- Aucun journal ne parle de cette maison, poursuivit John. Il n'y a jamais eu d'article concernant la famille d'un propriétaire ou même d'un événement quelconque concernant la maison.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé non plus, confirma Bobby. Apparemment, rien de très extraordinaire n'a eu lieu dans cette maison si ce n'est que la mort naturelle des premiers propriétaires.

- Pourtant, le poltergeist doit bien venir de quelque part, dit Dean.

John sembla réfléchir, puis regarda les deux chasseurs en face de lui.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire de plus amples recherches. Le mieux est de nettoyer la maison de tout esprit malveillant ou non.

- Pour ça, il nous faut les ingrédients nécessaires, dit Bobby.

Le père Winchester regarda sa montre.

- Il est encore temps d'aller acheter ce qu'il nous faut, il n'est que 17h10.

- Je viens avec toi, annonça Bobby.

Les deux chasseurs partirent rapidement, laissant Dean seul avec son petit frère. D'ailleurs, l'aîné des deux en profita pour aller se rassurer de l'état de son cadet. Ce dernier dormait encore.

_Il faut que je le réveille, il a besoin de boire et de prendre ses médicaments._

Dean s'exécuta alors. Il s'avança vers le lit puis s'y assit et tenta de réveiller son jeune frère.

- Debout, Sammy. Il est l'heure de se réveiller.

Le cadet des Winchester gémit et ouvrit à moitié les yeux.

- Dodo, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, Sammy, mais tu dois boire d'abord.

Sam ne répondit pas et sachant qu'il n'allait pas se lever, Dean le prit dans ses bras avant de le soulever. Il alla dans la cuisine et, avec une main, dut remplir un biberon de chocolat chaud mélangé à des médicaments. C'était assez complexe vu qu'il avait Sam dans ses bras, mais il finit par réussir et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Là, il put donner le biberon à son frère.

- Allez, bois, Sammy.

L'enfant obéit et but le chocolat chaud à petites gorgées. Dean le regarda faire avec un petit sourire en coin de bouche. Après plusieurs minutes, Sam finit le biberon que retira Dean avant de le poser sur la table basse.

- Peux dormir ? Demanda Sam d'une petite voix toute mignonne.

- Oui, Sammy, tu peux dormir.

- Chanter ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux me chanter une chanson ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Dean resta sans voix. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que son petit frère ne lui avait pas demandé de chanter une chanson pour pouvoir s'endormir. Il avait arrêté de le demander lorsqu'il avait atteint les sept ans. Sa stupéfaction se transforma très vite en petit sourire, et il chercha une chanson. Il en trouva une et se mit à la chanter. Il s'agissait d'une chanson de Metallica. Bon, elle n'était pas vraiment idéale pour être une berceuse, mais cela marchait car Sam ferma les yeux et s'endormit très vite au son de la voix de son aîné.

Dean se leva avec l'intention de coucher Sam dans son lit, mais au moment où il se redressa après avoir bordé son frère, celui-ci s'agrippa à sa chemise. Le jeune chasseur stoppa tout geste et regarda son cadet qui ne s'était pas pour autant réveillé. Seulement, inconsciemment, le garçon avait compris que son aîné allait s'éloigner, alors il l'avait retenu. Dean comprit cela et sourit.

- Très bien Sammy, mais si tu te réveilles et que tu me vois à tes côtés, tu n'as pas intérêt à te plaindre.

Le jeune homme retira ses chaussures et s'installa près de son frère. Ce dernier vint aussitôt s'agripper à lui. Dean sourit, les recouvrit de la couverture, et passa son bras autour du petit corps collé contre lui. Cependant, il ne s'endormit pas et garda les yeux ouverts pour pouvoir veiller son petit frère.

Ce fut dans cette position que le virent John et Bobby plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard. Chargés des sacs avec les ingrédients dont-ils avaient besoin pour pouvoir se débarrasser du poltergeist, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant Dean, allongé sur le lit, avec dans ses bras son petit frère, et qui s'était endormi.

- Une photo de plus, dit Bobby avec un sourire quelque peu malicieux au visage.

* * *

Le soir arriva. Les chasseurs avaient décidé de se rendre à la maison qu'hantait le poltergeist après avoir mangé. Donc, une fois le repas fini, John, Dean et Bobby s'étaient préparés pour la chasse. Malheureusement, ils durent ramener avec eux Sam. L'enfant ne pouvait pas rester tout seul même s'il avait repris son esprit adulte, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Alors, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, ils sortirent de la voiture, mais Dean prit soin de bien couvrir Sam et de lui laisser à disposition à boire et à manger au cas où. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de laisser son frère dans la voiture, même s'il était en sécurité. Si jamais son frère se réveillait et prenait peur, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi comme sortir de la voiture ou bien entrer dans la maison.

- Dean, nous n'avons pas le choix.

- J'aurai pu rester au motel avec lui.

Son père soupira.

- Nous avons besoin de toi. À trois, le travail s'accomplira beaucoup plus vite.

Cette fois, ce fut autour de Dean de soupirer. Il s'assura une dernière fois que tout allait bien avec son frère, et ferma la portière arrière de son Impala. Puis, il suivit John et Bobby.

* * *

Sam se réveilla en gémissant. Il avait mal à la tête ainsi qu'à la gorge. En plus, il avait chaud, très chaud mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Etant âgé de trois ans, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que tout était sombre. Il faisait nuit, et seule, une faible lumière éclairait l'habitacle de l'Impala. Doucement, l'enfant se leva tout en se frottant les yeux.

- Deanie ? Papa ?

Aucune réponse. Sam regarda alors autour de lui et aperçut une maison en rénovation à quelques mètres de la voiture. Lorsque son regard se posa sur l'habitat, il frissonna de peur.

- Deanie ? Appela-t-il mais avec une voix tremblante cette fois-ci. Deanie, j'ai peur, où es-tu ?

Ce fut un cri qui lui répondit. Un cri de douleur qui provoqua en Sam la peur totale et la crainte. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il reconnaissait le propriétaire du cri.

- Papa, murmura-t-il.

Un deuxième cri retentit, provenant de la même personne. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, à présent. Sam se mit à trembler alors qu'il comprenait que sa famille était allée dans cette maison. Il réalisa aussi que sa famille était blessée, que quelque chose ou quelqu'un leur faisait du mal.

- Pou'quoi on leur fait du mal ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

À cet instant, l'innocence de Sam se brisa un tout petit peu en se rendant compte que des monstres faisaient du mal à sa famille. Néanmoins, ce tout petit peu suffit à annuler le sort qu'avait jeté la démone sur Sam. Une lumière blanche envahit l'habitacle du véhicule puis disparut pour laisser voir Sam qui avait retrouvé son apparence normale, c'est-à-dire, un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans.

Le jeune chasseur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi était-il dans l'Impala et sans habit en plus ?

- Dean ?

Aucune réponse. Sam soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Et, où étaient son frère et son père ?

- Il faut d'abord que je trouve des habits.

Se souvenant que son frère et lui laissaient toujours des vêtements dans le coffre en cas de nécessité, le jeune homme regarda les alentours, et lorsqu'il ne vit personne, sortit. Heureusement pour lui, le coffre était ouvert.

- Ouf ! Je n'aurais pas à le crocheter sinon Dean m'aurait tué.

Sam prit vite fait des vêtements qu'il enfila du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lui avait très bien compris qu'il était malade, mais il n'en avait que faire. Cependant, au moment où il mit son tee-shirt, il entendit un cri. Cette fois, il provenait de son frère. Deux neurones se connectèrent immédiatement. Comprenant que sa famille était en train de chasser, Sam prit une arme et du gros sel puis se mit à courir, ignorant le fait qu'il était pieds nus. Il entra dans la maison en travaux et se précipita à l'endroit où il avait entendu le cri de son frère, c'est-à-dire au deuxième étage. Néanmoins, la fièvre le ralentissait et le fatiguait très vite. Toutefois, il était un chasseur, et savait faire abstraction de cela lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

Alors, le jeune chasseur monta deux à deux les escaliers en ignorant son état, et, au moment où il arriva au deuxième et dernier étage, un autre hurlement résonna. Il provenait de la dernière pièce, située tout au fond du couloir. Sam s'y précipita, et lorsqu'il y entra, il vit son frère plaqué contre le mur, le bras droit en sang.

- Sam ? S'exclama Dean, étonné, lorsqu'il le vit.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il dut éviter un couteau qui avait été lancé en sa direction.

- Fais gaffe à toi, il y a un poltergeist ! S'écria l'aîné des deux frères.

- Non, sérieux ? J'avais pas remarqué, ironisa Sam.

Le cadet des Winchester dut une nouvelle fois éviter un autre objet lancé par l'esprit frappeur.

- Sam, regarde par terre, il y a un sac. Il faut que tu le mettes dans le trou que j'ai fait au mur droit.

Le plus jeune écouta son frère et chercha du regard un petit sac qu'il trouva par terre dans un coin. Il courut pour aller le chercher, et lorsqu'il l'eut, se précipita vers le mur droit où il le fourra dans le trou fait par son frère. Aussitôt après, une lumière vive s'abattit sur toute la maison, aveuglant toute personne s'y trouvant. Lorsqu'elle disparut, Sam put lever les yeux et vit Dean, qui était debout en train de se tenir l'épaule droite.

- Hey Sammy, ça fait du bien de te revoir, dit Dean avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Sam sourit à son tour avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, épuisé. Sa fièvre l'avait rappelé à l'ordre.

- Papa ! Cria Dean avant de rejoindre son frère. Hey, ça va ?

- Ouais.

- T'es sûr ? Parce que là, tu m'as l'air d'une fournaise.

Sam acquiesça de la tête.

- J'ai déjà eu pire, ne t'en fais pas.

- Dean, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda John.

Les deux frères virent leur père et Bobby entrer dans la pièce. Le premier avait quelques plaies et surtout, l'une saignait assez conséquemment sur sa tempe droite. Quant au second, il boitait et se tenait le ventre sur le côté gauche. John écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta net en voyant son cadet près de son frère. Bobby aurait percuté son ami, s'il n'avait pas eu de si bons réflexes dus à sa condition de chasseur.

-Sam ? demanda John, incertain.

-Hey, Papa. Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, lui répondit le jeune homme sarcastiquement.

Le père secoua la tête avant de s'agenouiller près de ses fils. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, souffla Sam, et le prochain qui me pose cette question, je le tue.

Les autres sourirent légèrement avant que Dean ne s'aperçoive, enfin, de la tenue de son frère.

-Sam, mais… qu'est-ce que tu fiches comme ça ?

-Euh…

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son accoutrement. Il avait complètement oublié que dans sa précipitation, il n'avait eu le temps d'enfiler qu'un boxer de couleur gris et un tee-shirt du même coloris. Gêné, il baissa la tête et marmonna :

-Je suis habillé.

-Tu es en boxer et tee-shirt. J'appelle pas ça être habillé, rétorqua Dean, quelque peu énervé.

-Mais, Dean. Si je m'étais correctement habillé, j'aurai pris du retard et qui sait ce qui aurait pu vous arriver durant ce temps.

-Ce…

-Vous continuerez votre discussion plus tard, le coupa Bobby, nous devons rentrer.

Il fallait qu'ils rentrent afin de soigner leurs blessures et surtout, permettre au plus jeune d'entre eux d'éviter une seconde pneumonie. Dean acquiesça avant de se relever. Il aida son cadet à en faire de même, avec l'aide de John. Il semblait que la dernière répartie du plus jeune l'avait complètement vidé de ses forces. L'aîné ôta son manteau avant de le passer à son frère, puis, il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, en le voyant chanceler dangereusement, seulement le sien était en mauvais état.

John le fit pour lui, il passa une main dans le dos de son dernier-né et l'autre sous ses genoux. Et, ils finirent par sortir du bâtiments, précédés par Bobby qui leur ouvrit l'Impala afin qu'ils puissent s'installer. Les deux plus vieux se mirent à l'avant, John au volant, et les deux plus jeunes à l'arrière. La voiture quitta son emplacement, sans que personne à l'extérieur ne le remarque et partit en direction du motel. Sam s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, épuisé par les évènements, contre son aîné qui avait passé son bras valide autour de ses épaules.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous. Voici le dernier chapitre. Et oui, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, j'ai dû mettre un point final à cette histoire. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic, qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes, mais aussi ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Vos avis m'ont été très précieux.

Un dernier remerciement à Ju. Sans toi, cette fic n'aurait pas pris la même direction xD Merci pour m'avoir aidé dans les moments où le syndrome de la page blanche m'a touchée et pour avoir corrigé les fautes (les temps verbaux et moi faisons quatre xD).

C'est avec regret que je vous dis une dernière fois pour cette fic "bonne lecture".

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

Le lendemain, le réveil fut quelque peu difficile pour Sam. Dean s'était chargé de le réveiller pour pouvoir lui donner des médicaments. La fièvre avait baissé mais subsistait toujours.

- Dean, je dois vraiment prendre ces médicaments ? Demanda Sam.

- Oui Sammy. Ils sont pour ta fièvre.

Sam soupira et regarda les deux petits cachets blancs se trouvant dans la paume de la main de son aîné. Puis, d'une main réticente, il les prit et les avala avec une gorgée d'eau.

- Bon garçon, le charria Dean.

Son cadet ne fit que lui lancer un regard noir. Puis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer John et Bobby qui semblaient se chamailler. Encore. Dean soupira avant d'aller vers eux.

- Puis-je avoir mon petit-déjeuner avant que vous ne l'écrasiez ? Demanda-t-il.

John le lui donna ainsi que celui-ci de Sam. Lorsque ce dernier le vit, il protesta immédiatement.

- J'ai pas faim, Dean.

- C'est pas grave, tu vas manger quand même.

- Dean…

- Il te faut des forces pour récupérer.

Sam soupira et se résigna à manger ce qu'avait commandé son père, c'est-à-dire deux toast au bacon et du jus d'orange. Les deux frères mangèrent en silence tandis que les deux plus vieux ne cessaient de se disputer.

- On dirait un vieux couple grincheux, marmonna Dean pour que seul Sam puisse entendre.

Le cadet des Winchester sourit.

Une fois que John et Bobby eurent fini de se disputer, le père Winchester se tourna vers ses fils, et plus particulièrement, vers Sam.

- Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces derniers jours ?

- Je me souviens de quelques moments.

- Quels moments ?

- Ceux durant lesquels j'étais un adulte dans le corps d'un enfant de trois ans.

- Donc, tu ne sais pas comment tu as pu faire pour redevenir comme tu es là ? Demanda Bobby.

Sam réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis parla :

- Si, un peu. Je sais que notre « re-transformation » a un rapport avec l'innocence que nous avons perdu.

- Tout s'explique, dit John.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Dean.

Le père Winchester soupira avant de s'expliquer.

- Lorsque le Dean enfant a vu cet homme vous regarder ton frère et toi, il a dû comprendre la vraie nature de l'homme. Donc, il a dû se rendre compte que tout n'était pas rose dans la vie. À cette pensée, son innocence s'est sûrement brisée, et tu as pu retrouver ton corps. Quant à toi Sam, ton toi enfant a surement dû entendre nos cris lorsqu'il s'est réveillé dans la voiture, et les entendre lui a fait comprendre que rien n'était sûr dans la vie.

L'explication de John fit réfléchir les deux frères qui finirent par conclure que c'était sûrement ça. Dean prit la parole.

- Que fait-on maintenant que l'affaire est terminée ?

- Nous allons nous reposer et récupérer de nos blessures, répondit John.

En effet, la chasse d'hier ne les avait pas laissés sans égratignures. Alors que Dean semblait favoriser son bras gauche, John paraissait boiter légèrement, signe d'une blessure ou d'une douleur à la jambe. Seulement, Sam pouvait voir que la décision ne plaisait pas tant que ça à son père.

- Papa, nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester ici pour pouvoir nous reposer. Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps ici.

John semblait soulagé à cette pensée. Il regarda Bobby qui acquiesça de la tête.

- Nous irons chez Bobby, dans ce cas.

Dean, qui buvait son café, avala de travers et se mit à tousser. Cela inquiéta Sam qui se mit à lui tapoter le dos.

- Dean, ça va ? Demanda Bobby.

- Oui, oui.

Bobby lui jeta tout de même un regard suspicieux avant de parler. Seul, Sam avait compris la réaction de son frère.

- Quelques petites vacances ne vous feront pas de mal.

- Tu parles de vacances, marmonna Dean dans sa barbe inexistante.

Sam ne put qu'être d'accord avec son frère.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda John.

- Oh rien, répondit Sam. C'est juste que vous entendre vous disputer ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer, s'exclama Dean. On dirait un vieux couple marié.

- Dean a raison.

- Normal, c'est moi l'aîné.

Sam roula des yeux. Son frère ne changerait jamais.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient partis de Crawford. Ils étaient en route pour le Dakota du Sud. Dans l'Impala, tout était calme mis à part la mélodie basse de AC/DC. Dean conduisait, enfin, tandis que John était sur le siège passager avant. Sam était allongé sur la banquette arrière et dormait. Le plus vieux était plongé dans ses pensées, ce que remarqua son fils aîné. Ce dernier ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à son père et son frère.

- Tout va bien ? Finit-il par demander.

- Oui.

- Pas besoin de me mentir, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

John soupira.

- Tu veux en parler ? Proposa Dean.

- Je… J'aurais arrêté la chasse.

- Pardon ?

Le plus vieux chasseur ne détourna pas son regard de la fenêtre mais continua de parler.

- Si l'un de vous ou même vous deux étiez restés enfant, j'aurais arrêté la chasse pour pouvoir m'occuper de vous.

- Papa…

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été un père très exemplaire et que je ne lui suis toujours pas. Mais, si vous étiez restés enfants, j'aurais essayé de l'être.

- Nous ne t'en voulons pas. Certes, il est vrai que tu n'as pas eu le diplôme du meilleur père de l'année, mais, Sammy et moi, nous savons très bien que tu as essayé. Élever seul deux enfants n'est déjà pas facile alors si tu dois ajouter à ça la chasse, tu ne t'en sors pratiquement pas. Mais, tu as réussi.

John acquiesça, mais, Dean ne savait pas s'il avait réussi à convaincre son père ou non. Il allait lui poser la question lorsqu'un gémissement provenant de derrière résonna. Le père Winchester se retourna pour voir Sam bouger dans son sommeil. Cependant, il tremblait ce que remarqua le chasseur. Alors, il retira son manteau et couvrit le corps de son fils qui était déjà emmitouflé dans une couverture. Il posa ensuite sa main sur son front pour s'assurer que la fièvre n'était pas revenue.

Dean avait regardé tout cela avec un sourire aux lèvres. Comme il l'avait dit, son père n'avait peut-être pas le diplôme du meilleur père de l'année, mais, une chose était sure, John aimait ses enfants.

Le calme régna pendant quelques minutes encore jusqu'à ce que John prenne la parole.

- Tu sais, Dean, cette affaire a permis une chose.

- Laquelle ?

Le jeune chasseur n'était pas du tout rassuré par le sourire malicieux de son père.

- Bobby et moi avons pu construire un dossier compromettant sur Sammy et toi.

- Quoi !?

John s'amusa de la réaction de son fils. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés et avait l'air d'un poisson en ne cessant d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche.

- Ferme ta bouche sinon tu vas avaler les mouches.

Dean se reprit.

- Comment… ?

- Oh, nous avons pris beaucoup de photos dont une où tu joues au « dada » avec ton frère.

Le jeune chasseur rougit d'embarras, ce qui était rare, et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante. Il retira ce qu'il venait de dire. Son père ne les aimait pas, non, il les martyrisait. John se mit à rire tout doucement en observant la réaction de son fils, puis, posa son regard de nouveau sur le paysage.

Même s'il n'avait pas pu se rattraper aux yeux de ses fils pour ses erreurs passées, il était, tout de même, heureux que tout se finisse bien. Du moment qu'ils savaient parfaitement qu'il les aimait vraiment, alors rien d'autre n'avait de sens pour lui.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, une fic qui s'achève. Que pensez-vous de la fin ? Merci d'avance pour les reviews ^^ Au revoir, et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic.


End file.
